No Place Like Home
by AngelJ5
Summary: Following on after 'Undercover Angel'. Cate takes Kelly to meet the family. All is fine and happy with no need to call Charlie and the other Angel's, right? R&R please. ;-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlies Angels or its characters. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. Caitlin 'Cate' Fox the Carter family and any bad guys are of my creation and belong to me.**

_**No Place Like Home.**_

**Chapter 1.**

'Now, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We still have time to just turn around and go home.'

'Cate, will you stop. I absolutely want to go, meeting the people who raised you, loved you, even giving you their name.'

'Maiden.'

'Still, a name given to you out of love. We're going.' Kelly ordered finishing the conversation as the two sisters took their seats on the aeroplane that was taking them to Oklahoma and Cate's family.

'All right, but just so we're clear, I offered for us to stay.' Cate said as she stowed their hand luggage in the over-head compartments. 'Hey, how is it you get the window seat again?' Cate asked.

'I'm older.' Kelly simply replied picking up the magazine she had brought with her.

'Of course, I should have realised, you know that's gonna get old real quick.'

'Uh huh.' Kelly smiled burying her self in to her magazine.

As time passed on the flight Kelly turned away from the window and looked over at Cate next to her. Her younger sister slept peacefully by her side as they flew through the air. It had now been seven months since their first meeting. A shock meeting to say the least during the midst of a drug heist, Jill being shot, her self being abducted and then by the end of it all Kelly had the terrifying moment when she thought her baby sister had been killed, she even cradled what she thought was her lifeless body. Thankfully Cate survived with great thanks to the walkie-talkie that took the bullet for her. The sight still haunted Kelly and her dreams.

'You know it freaks me out when you do that.' Cate said inhaling deeply as she woke from her sleep.

'Sorry, just can't help it.'

'You still having nightmares?' Cate asked rubbing her eyes removing the sleep from them.

'How did you know about that?' Kelly asked facing forward in her seat not wanting to look Cate in the eye, she could now tell when Kelly wasn't being completely truthful with her.

'The few times I've stayed over night at yours I can hear you.' Cate explained turning her head to look at her big sister.

'You never said anything.' Kelly quietly said.

'Neither did you. I figured you'd talk to me about it when you wanted to or you'd talk to the others, Jill maybe.'

'I haven't spoken to anyone about it. Why Jill anyway?'

'Older sisters and all I thought she might be the person you'd go to.'

'Do you talk to Kris?' Kelly asked smirking knowing full well that Kris and Cate were still taking time to become good friends like the rest of the Angel's. The jealousy that Kris originally felt towards Cate had passed and they worked brilliantly together but constantly butted heads.

'No, can't say that I have but then I have three brothers so I don't really need to ask Kris do I.'

'Have another argument?' Kelly asked smiling her devilishly cheeky smile

'Maybe.' Cate replied. Kelly began to chuckle to her self at the thought of the two of them bickering over something ridiculous.

'You two are just too much alike.' Kelly said with laughter in her tone to which Cate only snorted, just as the sign to fasten seat belts lit up and the flight attendant announced that the pilot was beginning his descent.

With the flight safely over and their luggage collected Cate and Kelly headed to pick up their hire car.

'How far is it to your mother's from here again?' Kelly asked as they walked over to where their car was parked.

'Not far at all, about a twenty, twenty five minute drive depending on the traffic.'

'Right, and the city again is?' Kelly asked as Cate took her luggage and loaded it into the car.

'The same as the model of this car.' Kelly looked at the car and at its front grill beginning to shake her head in amusement.

'Mustang.'

'Mustang.' Cate said back with a devilish great.

As they drove to the house Cate pointed out certain parks and buildings to Kelly with certain stories and anecdotes. Cate turned down in to a pretty street each house as big and gorgeous as the other all in old English style a mixture of one or two floor homes Kelly noted also.

'This is it' Cate announced pulling in to the driveway. The house was gorgeous, Kelly noted two levels, crown mouldings, big windows and shutters even a picket fence surrounding the large front garden.

'Wow. I can see why you liked living here. Cate it's beautiful.'

'Yep, home. Come on we can get one of the boy's to get the luggage or mom will make them.' Cate said as they headed towards the front door. Just as Cate went to reach for the door handle it whipped open in front of her with two well built young men rushing out of it grabbing Cate around the waist and tackling her to the ground where they all proceeded to wrestle and ruff-house. Shocked at first Kelly wasn't sure how to act until she saw Cate laughing with the men yelling at them to get off her.

'All right you young rascals. Let your sister up. Honestly, she's not here for five seconds and you're acting like children.' A woman's voice shouted from inside the house, Cate's mom, Kelly guessed.

'Ok mom!' The tallest and who looked to be the eldest of the two men said.

'Sorry mom!' The younger called, both still piled across Cate.

'Yeah, get off me.' Cate laughed. As her brothers got up and turned to help Cate up she grabbed the hand offered to her by the older brother swiftly pulling him back down to the ground, the younger brother tried to act quickly to defend himself but Cate swept his legs out from under him sending him crashing to the ground. Laughing Cate picked her self up and rushed over to Kelly before her brothers had time to retaliate.

'Kelly I'd like you to meet my eldest brother Daniel, Danny and my little brother Scott, Scotty.' Cate introduced as her brothers picked themselves up and brushed them selves down, coming over to Kelly to shake hands and say hello. Cate handed them the keys to the car asking them to bring the luggage in as Cate took Kelly in to meet their mother.

'Mom?!' She called out.

'In the kitchen,' a voice called back, Cate led the way.

'So, do your brothers always greet you that way?' Kelly asked smiling.

'Only when she's been away too long.' A short woman with brown hair that had silver flicks said as Kelly and Cate entered in to the kitchen.

'Hi Mom.' Cate said smiling as she walked to her mothers open arms and tight embrace.

'Did you knock your brothers on their butts?' she asked.

'Yes ma'am with your helpful distraction.' Cate answered moving back from her mother standing next to Kelly again.

'Good.' Her mother smiled a mischievous smile turning to look at Kelly, who smiled sweetly and bashfully starting to feel the spotlight falling on her. 'And you must be Kelly. It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you.' She said holding her hands out to Kelly. Kelly taking her hands smiled broadly.

'It's a pleasure to meet you too..'

'Bette please, call me Bette. Beatrice is too much and Mrs Carter is my mother.'

'Bette it is then, thank you.' Kelly warmly said laughter in her voice.

'Now, come with me and tell me all about yourself, I want to know everything.' Bette said putting an arm around Kelly's waist and leading her out of the kitchen. 'Cate grab some lemonade and meet us in the family room.'

'Yes ma'am!' Cate called after them as they left the kitchen. Grabbing the glasses and lemonade Cate proceeded to do as ask and pour lemonade for her mother and Kelly when her brothers walked in to the kitchen. 'You two want some of this?' She asked not turning to look at her brothers whilst she poured the lemonade.

'Yeah, please Cate.' Danny said as he stood by Cate his back leaning against the worktop.

'Me too please.' Scotty said sitting up on the work surface opposite Cate and Danny.

'So that's her' Danny said looking towards the family room where Kelly and their mother had entered.

'That's her, my big sister.'

'What's she like?' Scotty asked as Cate handed him his drink.

'Why don't you come and join us and find out.' Cate said picking up the filled glasses of lemonade beginning to make her way to the family room, her brothers following after her Danny grabbing the pitcher of lemonade as he did.

In the family room Cate handed out the glasses of drink to Kelly and her mother as they continued their conversation. Bette was probing Kelly for as much information as she could. Cate had already warned Kelly about her mother's interrogation technique, not as brutal as Cate's maybe but just as intense.

'Cate tells me that you both work together.' Bette continued.

'Yes, that's right. We both work for Charles Townsend Investigations.' It was common knowledge in Cate's family the kind of work she did, but Kelly was aware that Cate didn't tell her family everything especially the parts of cases where she is hurt, unless it's absolutely necessary. 'It's how we discovered that we are sisters in fact.' Kelly said taking a sip of her drink.

'Yeah, I was meaning to ask you about that _"Little C"._' Danny said using his nickname for his younger sister. 'How did you find out again about the two of you, I was never that clear on the details.' Kelly and Cate looked at each other trying to think of the best way to answer, the problem was there was no easy way to say the truth.

'Well,' Cate began knowing full well the outcome of what her tale would be.

'The truth is Danny; Cate saved the life of one of my dear friends and in the process was hurt herself. The trace of blood she left on Jill's clothes was all that was needed for a friend of mine in the lab at the police station to match our two samples and there you have it, new found siblings.' Kelly's quick explanation left the room very quiet, only the sound of the ice cubes in their drinks could be heard.

'Just how hurt were you?' Bette asked turning her attention to Cate who sat in an armchair opposite her mother and sister. Bette's eyes bored deeply in to Cate.

'I was shot.' Cate said, the room still quiet Cate waited for the sudden explosion of her mother's emotions.

'Shot.' She said calmly looking at the young woman sat in front of her. 'Where?'

'In the shoulder, it passed right through, no damage done.' Cate said trying to make things sound better, she knew how much her mother hated her type of job, how much she worried.

'No damage done, Cate you were shot that's the damage done right there.' Bette said without raising her voice but Cate could tell her mother was less than pleased but they had company, the lecture would come later and Cate knew it.

'Bette,' Kelly said placing her hand on top of Bette's 'I know how terrifying it is to hear that someone you love has been shot but Cate is brilliant at her job, it's very rare that we are wounded in that way in our cases, in fact for the 18 months that Cate worked with us we didn't even know it, she probably saved us from being shot more times than any of us shall ever really know. It was her saving Jill's life that finally brought us all together and now we are stronger than ever.' Bette looked at Kelly her eyes glistening and smiled acknowledging all that she had said.

'I understand and appreciate that Kelly really I do but Cate is my daughter, despite not having the blood between us or the legal documents to state it, she is my daughter and it scares me to think she's out there doing this kind of work putting her self in danger to help perfect strangers.' Bette explained turning to look at Cate 'Don't get me wrong sweetheart I couldn't be more proud of you for what you do and have done but I wish you had chosen a safer job like your brothers here.' Bette looked at her two sons who smiled back to their mother listening to what was being said.

'I know mom but I'm a lot safer now working with Kelly and the others than I was before working in the shadows always alone. We have each other, watching each others backs.' Cate said smiling a reassuring smile to her mother. 'Speaking of brothers, where's Bobby? I thought he'd be here as well as you guys?'

'You know Robert,' Bette started 'he'll be here when he gets here. I told him when you'd be arriving but' Bette trailed off taking her drink.

'Bobby will be here late Cate, he's always here for free food.' Scotty said moving to lounge across Cate's lap in the armchair.

'What about Tessa? Danny, is she coming over later with Rebecca?'

'Yeah, they'll be here.' Danny said looking towards Kelly who was trying to keep up with them all. 'Tessa is my wife Kelly and Rebecca is our daughter.'

'You have a daughter, how lovely, how old is she?' Kelly asked happily surprised Cate hadn't mentioned she was also an aunt. There was obviously a lot still to learn about her sister and her family. Danny got up from where he sat on the floor by Cate's feet and moved towards Kelly removing his wallet from his back pocket opening it to remove a small photo handing it to Kelly.

'She's six, turning thirty and she's just like her aunt. Always up to something' Danny said throwing a cocky smile over his shoulder to Cate who was listening whilst poking Scotty to try and get him off of her.

'Hey, I'm right here!' She said in mock insult.

'She's lovely Danny, she has your eyes.'

'And thankfully Tessa's looks!' Scotty and Cate said together as they both got up and ran before their big brother could catch either of them. Kelly and Bette watched in amusement as they all ran off like the big kids they were.

'It's good to have them all together again in one place, it's been a while.' Bette said collecting the empty glasses together.

'Cate doesn't come home often then?' Kelly asked helping to clear the glasses back in to the kitchen.

'Not as much as I would like and I think her brothers would like, but then she has a new, exciting, grown up life and I'm very proud of her and what she's accomplished. I may not agree with all of it but I'm proud to say she's my daughter as much as I am of my sons.' Bette placed the glasses in to the kitchen sink as she spoke.

'Well, she certainly seems to have a great amount of fun when she's here and we've barely been here for five hours!' Kelly laughed listening to the hoots and hollering of Cate and her brothers playing around in the back yard.

'She doesn't have fun in L.A. then?' Bette asked raising an eyebrow as she did.

'Oh, she has fun but I haven't seen this side of Cate before, the more mischievous side of her. I like it, she seems freer.'

'Well, you're always freer when you're around those you're most comfortable with. Your family, you'll both learn to have that ease with one another, it just takes time and you both have plenty of that and we're here to help in any way we can, you just pick up the phone if she's giving you a bother OK? She can be as stubborn as a mule that girl.' Bette said starting to take food from the fridge for the evenings meal.

'Well, I'm afraid that runs in the family.' Kelly said laughing.

'I thought you might say that.' Bette responded laughing her self.

'Can I help you with dinner, it's the least I can do for your hospitality.'

'Well that would be just fine, why don't you make a start with the vegetables I thought we could have a casserole tonight, good 'ole home cooking mamma style.'

'That sounds wonderful.' Kelly said smiling taking the vegetables to one side of the kitchen work tops.

'And Kelly,' Bette said turning to face the Angel 'you are welcome here anytime after all you're family now, and you can never have too many people in your family.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Apologies everyone, I had to replace this chapter as I just discovered that the actual beginning part of this chapter was missing! Slight glitch when copying and pasting. So sorry , but it will hopefuly explain any possible confusion?! AJ5 ;-)__

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**

The Carter household was all a bustle as the family set the table and finished preparing the evenings meal. Danny's wife Tessa walked through the front door with their daughter Rebecca running ahead of her to join in all the merriment and find her father who gathered her up in to his arms and lifted her through the air like an aeroplane straight to the arms of her aunt Cate both of who were very excited to see each other. Holding Rebecca in her arms Cate moved to greet Tessa with a free open arm for hugging. All three headed in to the kitchen where Kelly was enjoying herself helping Bette make dinner for the family.

'Mom, look who's here.' Cate said as her mother turned to look, Rebecca stretched her arms out to her grandmother who scooped her out of Cate's arms to her own.

'Here's my little Angel.' She cooed to her little granddaughter who giggled as squeezed in her hug. Kelly and Cate looked at each other with a knowing smile to Bette's comment of calling Rebecca an 'Angel'. 'What are you two up to?' Bette asked looking at the sisters.

'Nothing mom, absolutely nothing.'

'Who are you?' Rebecca asked looking at Kelly.

'Rebecca, this is your aunt Cate's sister Kelly.'

'Aunt Cate doesn't have a sister, she has uncle Bobby and uncle Scott and daddy.'

'Well, I also have Kelly. She's my big sister.'

'A real one?' Rebecca questioned.

'Yes sweetheart, a real one.' Cate said pinching her nose. Rebecca was then distracted by her uncle Scott who came in to the kitchen Bette handed the young girl to her uncle who took her out of the kitchen to join him and her dad in the family room.

'You'll have to excuse Rebecca she's a little young to comprehend the whole fostering, adoption process. She just knows that Cate's her aunt and that they're as good as related. It's complicated.' Tessa said moving forward to meet Kelly.

'It's fine really, she's only young and pretty smart from I've just seen.' Kelly said smiling putting Tessa at ease.

'Kel, you may have guessed already but this is Tessa, Danny's wife. Tessa, Kelly, my big sister.' Cate introduced

'You're right I guessed.' Kelly teased 'It's very nice to meet you Tessa and Rebecca.' Kelly said shaking Tessa's hand and laughing, she really felt apart of everything in the household and loved every minute of it.

'All right you two, out of the kitchen. Kelly and I have a meal to finish getting ready for y'all.' Bette said shooing Tessa and Cate out of the kitchen.

With the family all seated they began their meal where conversation and laughter continued throughout. Kelly looked around the table watching whilst she drank her drink, watching her sister laughing and joking with her younger brother catching up on all of his latest adventures at college, then she would switch to being an aunt to young Rebecca who desperately wanted her aunt's attention. The two brothers began to clear away the dinner plates as Bette brought through the dessert, a large apple pie and ice cream, everyone was pleased at the sight of it, it was Bette's speciality Tessa told Kelly as it was dished out.

'Kelly.' Rebecca wearily called from her fathers lap. Kelly looked to her smiling

'Yes Rebecca.'

'Are you going to take aunt Cate away from us?' All other conversations stopped dead in their tracks at the youngster's question

'Take her away? Why would you think I would take her away sweetheart?' Kelly asked enchanted and confused by the little girl.

'Because you're her real family, everyone goes with their real family.' Rebecca reasoned

'No Rebecca, I'm not taking Cate away from you or your family, you are her family.'

'You promise.' Rebecca yawned

'I promise.' Kelly answered smiling as Rebecca snuggled in to her father's chest and fell asleep. Danny stood motioning that he would take Rebecca upstairs to bed. Cate smiled from across the table to Kelly as they met each others gaze following Danny leaving the room.

'Nothing gets by that little angel.' Bette said finishing off her dessert

'Mom you weren't thinking the same thing were you?' Cate asked astonished

'Goodness no, but I wondered if visits and phone calls would become less and less.'

'Never going to happen mom.' Cate reassured Bette.

'And besides,' Kelly said looking over at Bette 'I wouldn't let that happen'

'That's true. Kelly could give Danny a run for his money as the older sibling bossing.' Cate teased.

'Thank you Kelly, that's good to know and you young lady,' Bette said sternly to Cate 'you mind your older sister.'

'Yes ma'am.' Cate said smiling and winking at Kelly. The table erupted in laughter as they all finished the remainder of their meal. Just as the conversations began to die down the front door opened and slammed shortly after. Cate and Scotty got up straight away to see who had entered so loudly into the house.

'Bobby!' Cate said surprised and annoyed 'Could you be a little louder, Rebecca's asleep upstairs.' Bobby paid no attention to her and continued through the house heading straight to the dining room where the rest of the family still sat.

'Hey!' Scotty called after him 'We're talking to you. Bobby, what's gotten in to you?' Still ignoring his siblings Bobby moved straight to his mother.

'Robert what do you think you are doing entering into this house with such noise and bad manners. What has gotten into you?' Bette asked angered by her middle son.

'Momma I'm sorry I just needed.'

'Needed what Bobby?' Danny asked knowing the look on his younger brothers face, he was in trouble or after something or both.

'I need to talk to mom, just mom.'

'All right Robert, let's go into the study. The rest of you start clearing and washing up.' Bette got up from her chair with Bobby following behind her not making eye contact with any of his siblings.

'Come on guys, let's do as mom asks and get this lot cleared away.' Tessa said starting to collect the dishes together Kelly helping as the others slowly moved to start helping.

'What's he been up to lately?' Cate asked her brothers as they cleared away dishes in to the kitchen.

'Same as usual as far as I know' Danny said 'working, driving his truck across country.'

'He's still working for that logistics company?' Cate asked

'yeah, I offered him work at my place but he won't take anything, not even driving our delivery trucks and we do practically the same that the company he works for does.' Danny explained taking washed plates from Tessa and drying them. From the kitchen they heard the front door open and close.

'Caitlin, can I speak with you and Kelly please.' Bette called from the study. The sisters looked at one another sharing the same look, business was calling.

They entered into the study Cate shutting the door behind them.

'Mom, what is it, what's going on with Bobby?' Cate asked sitting next to Kelly on the small leather couch against the far wall of the study.

'Robert has gotten himself into trouble with some rather unsavoury people who are demanding a lot of money from him.'

'What has he gotten him self involved in?' Cate questioned shocked by what she was hearing and yet a small part of her wasn't surprised.

'It would seem that some of the cargo he was carrying on one of his deliveries wasn't what was listed on his sheet.' Bette explained.

'How did he find that out?' Kelly asked in detective mode now.

'He said his truck was involved in a minor accident where some of the crates in the truck fell over their contents spilling out, money and jewellery, lots of it.'

'And Bobby helped him self to some it?' Cate asked already knowing the answer.

'How much do these people want from Bobby?' Kelly asked.

'$500,000.' Bette said flatly.

'$500,000! What did Bobby do take an entire crate of goodies!? Mom please tell me he didn't come to you for money.' Cate said moving forward in her seat.

Bette only looked at her not giving an answer to which Cate again already knew.

'When do they want the money by Bette?' Kelly asked ignoring the tension between Cate and her mother.

'They've given him a week or...' Bette said turning to the glass of scotch she had poured for her self earlier. 'It would seem that I need your help, professionally.'

'How much have you given him?' Cate asked anger growing in her tone and body language.

'Cate' Kelly started in warning tone.

'$2,000, he'll cash the cheque tomorrow morning.' Bette said looking Cate squarely on the eyes. Cate lowered her head shaking it in disbelief, getting up from where she sat she stormed out of the room leaving Kelly and her mother alone.

Kelly spoke with Bette more about Bobby's situation and what they would try to do to help starting in the morning but before that time Kelly suggested to Bette that she go to bed and try to get some sleep. As Bette left to go on to bed Kelly went in to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. From the kitchen window she could see Cate standing out on the patio. Placing her glass into the sink Kelly made her way to the patio.

'It's probably best to leave her alone for a little while longer.' Scotty said from behind her. 'Somehow Danny just knows how to really get under Cate's skin, it takes her a while to work him out again.' Kelly turned to face Scotty smiling.

'They don't always get on that well then?'

'Not always, not for want of trying though and Cate's tried really hard but ever since dad died Bobby's just become more and more distant from all of us.'

'I see.' Kelly said 'I'm sorry for the loss of your father, Cate speaks very highly and fondly of him.'

'Yeah, dad was great, we all miss him but he died nearly ten years ago now, Bobby just hasn't really learned to kind of move on.'

'It takes time. Do you think it would be safe to go out there yet?' Kelly asked returning her attention to her sister. 'I feel like I should just the answer to that but I'm still learning.'

'Well she's not breaking anything, that's a good sign. I'd say it was safe to go out there.' Scotty said looking out at his older sister 'Kelly, we never stop learning about each other plus you've only really known each other for what seven months? Give yourself a break. I'll see you both in the morning.' Scott waved to Kelly as he moved off to bed. Kelly turned back to the patio doors and her sister moving forward she took hold of the door handle and opening the door she stepped outside.

'Is it all right if I join you?' She asked from behind Cate.

'Yeah, of course, I'm sorry I walked off like that earlier I just needed the air.'

'It's all right I understand. I explained to your mom that we'd contact Charlie and the team tomorrow, I think we're going to need their help with this one.' Kelly said sitting down on the swing seat to the side of Cate.

'I'm so sorry Kelly.'

'Whatever for, none of this is your fault.'

'No but I hoped that this family break wouldn't be so eventful. I hoped we'd actually get a break from work just for a little while just spend quality time together as a family with no crime involved.'

'Hey, Cate, come on now. Come here.' Kelly motioned for Cate to sit next to her on the swing seat. 'I don't think any one here would have wanted this to have happened but I think it's just as well we chose to come now, now is when we're needed.' Kelly said reassuringly, placing her arm around Cate's shoulders.

'So, we phone the office tomorrow and ask the others for help.'

'Yep, that's the plan. Then we can get a real handle on what's happening with your brother and these men.' Kelly said sternly.

'Ok, well tomorrow means to be a long day so I think I'll hit the hay.'

'Good idea.' Kelly replied as the two sisters both got to their feet heading back into the house.

'And Kelly just so we're clear, I offered for us to stay in L.A.'

'Cute Cate, come on we've got a long day ahead of us.' Kelly said nudging her sister a long through the door way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter.3**

Morning had broken and the two sisters were all ready at work calling Charlie and the other Angel's.

'All right Kelly we're all here and listening. What's going on?' Bosley's croaky voice asked.

'Well, we've run in to some trouble here.'

'Or rather my brother has.' Cate chipped in. Cate had managed to find her fathers telephone speaker box he used for his business calls so both sister's could speak freely in the study at the same as their fellow Angel's back in L.A.

'So what do we know then Angel's?' Charlie's voice clearly came through the speaker box.

'Not much right now Charlie.' Kelly explained 'All we really know is that Bobby has him self mixed in with some serious heavies who won't think twice at throwing their weight around to get what they want.'

'Cate, do you think you can get more information from your brother?' Sabrina asked

'I really don't know Bri, I'll try of course but Bobby and I haven't had the greatest brother, sister relationship this last year.'

'What if we came to Oklahoma, maybe Bobby would talk to one of us?' Kris suggested

'Might not be a bad idea.' Sabrina agreed.

'What do you think Cate, Kelly?' Charlie asked.

'I don't see why not, I think we're going to need the extra help here anyway.' Kelly said rubbing the back of her neck as she did, tension was beginning to build there.

'I agree. Kris may be right also. It might be best if I didn't talk to my brother about it on my own any way, an outsider to the family might be just what is needed.'

'Wow.' Kris said surprised.

'What?' Sabrina asked smirking at Kris who was beaming with her usual cheeky smile.

'Did I just hear right, did Cate just agree with me even called it a good idea?'

'Well miracles do happen sometimes Munroe.' Cate joked back.

'All right you two.' Charlie intervened. 'Let's get back on track. Sabrina, Kris let's get you booked on the first plane out to join Kelly and Cate. Bosley I think for now it would be best if you stayed in L.A. we can do the paper runs and checks for the Angel's far more easily from here.'

'Right you are Charlie. Would it be best if we set the girls up in a hotel or something?' Bosley enquired.

'No need Bos, mom has plenty of room here for all of us and she wouldn't hear of y'all staying in hotels when you're here to help her family.' Cate explained.

'Ok, well Kris and I will get packed and be on the next flight, we'll call you with the flight details.'

'All right, hear from you later. Bye.' Kelly said disconnecting the call.

'Well that's that all sorted then.' Cate said getting up from her seat stretching her arms above her head.

'You didn't sleep too well either last night then?' Kelly asked.

'Not really, but it's more to do with the bed than anything else.'

'Oh really, you're not worried then.' Kelly asked raising her eyebrow quizzically at her sister.

'Of course I'm worried but Bobby has a habit of getting him self in to trouble and waiting until he's in too deep before coming for help. I just wished he'd come to me rather than mom. Worrying her like that and taking her money, that just makes me angry more than worried.' Cate said moving to stand in front of Kelly.

'I know, but if you could try not to express those feelings to him it would help us in getting him to open up to us.' Kelly calmly said taking her sisters hands in hers.

'How about this, you guy's take care of Bobby and talk to him and I'll work on the bad guy's, find out who they are and take the aggression and all out on them.' Cate offered.

'Or we could work in teams on both angles and hopefully get out of this one unharmed on both sides?' Kelly countered. Sighing and tilting her head back Cate agreed.

'Fine, but you really do spoil all my fun.' Cate grumpily said pouting.

'Maybe, but I'm just making sure I keep you around for as long as possible.' Kelly said back pushing her sister slightly.

'Yeah, whatever, let's go find something to eat I'm starving.' Cate said heading for the door.

'Good idea.' Kelly agreed following behind Cate to the kitchen where the hustle and bustle of breakfast being made could be heard.

'Finally you two! I thought I was going to have to break down the door to get you both to eat some breakfast.' Bette said hearing the sisters walk in to the room chatting as they did.

'Sorry mom, the call took just a little bit longer than we thought.' Cate apologised planting herself on one of the kitchen bar stools.

'Is everything organised then?' Bette asked

'Our friends and colleagues Sabrina and Kris are coming to join us here to help with Bobby's situation. Bosley will be staying back in L.A. to run everything there for us.' Kelly explained leaning against the kitchen work surface and Cate. Bette went quiet turning her attention back to the coffee pot she was filling.

'Your brothers will be here again later today.' Bette said

'All of them?' Cate asked wondering if Bobby would show during the day.

'Just Daniel and Scott, we'd already arranged to have a family BBQ this afternoon for the pair of you.'

'That's very kind of you Bette but,' Before Kelly could finish what she was saying Cate cut her off placing her hand on her sisters shoulder as she did.

'That's great mom, just what's needed especially for when Sabrina and Kris arrive. Give them the chance to get to know the family and have a good meal. Danny always does an amazing job of the BBQ, right mom?' Cate said watching her mother as she continued to make breakfast.

'Right. Now what time will your friends be arriving?'

'Not sure, Bosley will call us later with the flight details and then we'll go and collect them. They're aiming to get the first flight available.'

'Well in that case then they should be here for around 4pm, the next flight from L.A. should be at about 11.05.' Bette said switching on the coffee pot.

'You know the schedules pretty well there mom.' Cate said teasing

'Well you never know when I might need you to come home straight away so it's good that at least one of us knows what the flight times are.' Bette explained with a smile as she moved across to the refrigerator to take out items for a cooked breakfast.

'Of course.' Cate said raising an eyebrow and smiling as her mother ignored her look.

'So for breakfast I thought I'd make up some pancakes and fry a little bacon. Sound good to you two?' Bette asked. The two sisters looked at one another shrugging with huge smiles.

'Sounds great to us Bette, thank you.'

'OK then why don't the pair of you go set up the patio table as it is such a gorgeous morning and I'll get on with making the pancakes and such.' Bette directed. The two Angel's made their way through to the dining room to collect the cutlery and bits for the patio table.

'Sorry I cut you off just then.' Cate said as she took place mats and napkins from the side unit's drawer. 'I think mom just needs the distraction right now from Bobby's trouble and the BBQ will be a good one, plus Danny really is a good cook when it comes to them.'

'It's all right Cate I understand. I just don't want everyone to go to too much fuss.'

'Oh Kel, this isn't fuss trust me. If it were fuss the whole family would be here from both sides of the family! This is low key. You should see what it's like here when one of us graduates, Scotty's next to graduate from college, so I'll let you know the date because you'll be expected to be there, same goes for anything big to do with Rebecca. Christmas pageants, graduations, spelling bees anything deemed important enough for the entire clan to be present we'll be told to be there.' Cate explained with enthusiasm.

'Have you ever tried to get out of anything, not go?' Kelly asked

'Once, just once and I ended up going anyway.' Cate said placing the place mats on the table Kelly following her with the cutlery.

'What was that for?'

'Scott's first debate comp.'

'You didn't go to another?'

'None of us did.' Cate said a wide smile growing across her face as she remembered the day.

'Why not?'

'The entire family except for Scotty was barred from the debate competitions.' Kelly stopped setting the table to look at her sister in disbelief.

'The entire family was barred. How is that even possible?'

'The debate got a little loud and the audience kind of took it over which became the tiniest bit physical.'

'How physical?' Kelly asked raising an eyebrow.

'A man who was supporting the other schools team ended up in the emergency room with a broken arm.' Cate laughed.

'A broken arm! How was your family barred though?'

'It was suggested that our family started it and led to the scuffle.'

'Is that true?'

'Well, it's not, not true. Let's just say there was fault both sides and the man with the broken arm really shouldn't have gotten so aggressive about it all and in front of mom, she really didn't appreciate his tone and kind of accidently knocked him over his chair.'

'What!' Kelly said both sisters falling into chairs laughing.

'It really was an accident but the college thought it was probably best that such a vocal family were not present at the future debates.'

'Suddenly so much makes sense now!' Kelly said still laughing as Bette came out with a tray carrying cups of coffee and glasses of orange juice.

'What are you two laughing so hard about?' She asked as she set the tray of drinks down.

'Cate was just telling me about Scotty's debate team.' Kelly said between laughs wiping tears from her eyes.

'Oh, yes the debate team. Hmm yes well that may not have been the families finest moment oh, what your father would have thought of us all, me especially.' Bette said blushing slightly resting her hand across her mouth.

'Dad would have been proud mom and you know it he would have been first to point out that weren't giving points where they were deserved, it was a hoax!' Cate said still laughing. Bette smiled at them both winking at Cate before heading back in to the kitchen.

'Hey what's all the laughing about?' Scotty's voice came from behind them having returned home from his morning run.

'I was just telling Kelly about the debate competition.'

'Oh, I see. The one thing the family isn't force to attend. I still think you or Danny plotted the entire thing.' He said taking a seat opposite Cate

'How could we possibly have plotted all of that to happen? In any case Danny and I thought you were the one behind it all.' Cate said. Before Scotty could reply Bette returned to the patio doors.

'Young man get yourself up in to a shower before you sit down to eat with us.' She ordered. Scotty grinning got up from where he sat and headed off to do as his mother had told him. 'Honestly you children, Cate you're a bad influence of your younger brother.' Bette teased as she placed syrups and other condiments on to the table.

'Me!' Cate scoffed 'No, the only one who's a bad influence to Scotty is Scotty.' They all laughed, Bette returned to the kitchen with Kelly not far behind her to help her bring through the food.

'Speaking of influences, you seem to be a great one to Caitlin Kelly. She seems so different.' Bette said in a happy tone.

'Really? In what way do you mean, I don't think I've noticed any differences in the time we've spent together, I've noticed myself laughing a lot more and a feeling of contentment. But influencing Cate..' Kelly trailed off as she tried to explain.

'Caitlin seems more at peace with herself, happier, comfortable even. As much love and affection we gave Caitlin and made her a part of our family she always seemed to keep some part of her back, not willing to give everything. I suppose it has a lot to do with her past growing up in the system and all and the way she was treated by some families. But since she has been home with you, just in the time you have been here I can see how she has changed. I don't know how else to describe or explain it but she just seems happy and open hearted and that is wonderful and I thank you for that.' Bette said wrapping Kelly in a tender embrace. Cupping Kelly's face gently she looked deeply in to her eyes. 'Just look after each other, that's all I ask, you both deserve the happiness and love you have together now as sisters. Don't lose that and don't let go of one another. Promise me.' Kelly took Bette's hands in to hers, her eyes glistening.

'I promise you Bette.' After a few moments silence the two ladies began to laugh, wiping their eyes they picked up the plates of food and headed back out to the patio where Cate was waiting with a freshly showered Scotty dressed in his navy sweat pants and college t-shirt.

'Finally food!' He called as the pancakes were brought through followed by swift but not hard slap from Bette at the back of his head. 'Hey!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Like clockwork Danny arrived at the house with Tessa and Rebecca armed with the food for the BBQ he was to prepare for the family.

'Just as well you brought plenty of food.' Cate said as she helped take the food through to the kitchen.

'Oh really, missed my BBQ that much sis?'

'No, but we've got a couple of extra people coming to join us.'

'Who?'

'My friends Kris and Sabrina.'

'You work with them as well right? They're private detectives like you and Kelly.' Danny asked stopping what he was doing to listen to Cate. 'What's Bobby gotten himself involved in this time?' Danny asked knowing there was more to what had happened with Bobby last night than he had been told.

'Something that's going to take the entire team to sort out by the looks of things, he took some money and who knows what else from people that are more than a little upset by it.'

'They've threatened him then?' Danny asked beginning to get as angry about his brothers situation as Cate.

'Yeah, they threatened him and want their money back a total of $500,000.'

'What! Is he crazy, what was he thinking taking money like that? Where does he expect to get the money to pay them back from?' Danny asked beginning to pace the kitchen he looked at Cate who didn't have to give him the answer. 'Mom. He went to mom didn't he? How much did she give him?'

'$2,000, that's when she called me and Kelly in on it, after Bobby had left obviously.'

Cate said watching her older brother as he came and stood by her side. 'Kris and Sabrina are flying in now. We're going to see what we can do and shut these guy's down.'

'Well it's obviously not a legal operation these men are running. No wonder he didn't want to come and wok for me if he was lifting cash from these guy's.' Danny said as Kelly walked in to the kitchen.

'Your brother says he only stole from them once but it was a large amount if that's true considering the amount these men are asking for.' Kelly said putting on her jacket and handing Cate hers. 'We'd best get moving if we're going to be on time to pick up Kris and Bri.' Cate nodded in response putting on her jacket, heading out of the kitchen Cate turned back to her older brother.

'Not a word to mom ok, just don't give her a hard time about it. We're going to fix this and Bobby is going to pay mom back and if I have my way go to work for you. If you're ok with that.' Danny nodded to his sister.

'I promise Lil' C, but if Bobby shows up I may not be so cool about it.' Danny warned. Cate looked at her older brother, she couldn't tell him not to want to punch Bobby out for the trouble he had caused as she wanted to do the same instead she half smiled at him and went out to join Kelly to go and collect their fellow Angel's.

'Everything ok in there?' Kelly asked as they drove to the airport.

'Not really but then what can you expect I suppose when something like this happens, strange though.'

'What is?'

'Being on the other side, you know being the client not just the detective it's kind of weird.' Cate said quietly.

'It'll be ok and you'll have all of us with you to figure this all out for your mother, hopefully we might be able to straighten out Bobby whilst we're at it.'

'Well you never know our luck and with Bobby we'll need all the luck we can get.'

The flight carrying Sabrina and Kris arrived on time the pair of them headed for the baggage claim.

'I hope Kelly and Cate are here.' Kris said lifting her suitcase on to the trolley Sabrina was steadying.

'I'm sure they're waiting Kris, right outside the arrivals. There's my case.' Sabrina said as Kris went forward to retrieve the case for her friend. With their luggage on the trolley the Angel's headed out to meet with their friends who were waiting as arranged outside the arrivals gate. Kelly saw them first, waving she moved forward to meet them.

'Good flight?' She asked walking by the side of Sabrina who was still pushing the trolley.

'Not bad at all, how's everything been here?'

'Same as it was when we called, no change.' Kelly answered. Kris moved ahead of Sabrina and Kelly to walk with Cate.

'My eldest brother is at the house with his family preparing for a BBQ tonight for us all, hope you have an appetite.' Cate said looking sideways on at Kris.

'I always have an appetite for BBQ. Is it a good idea though? To have it with all that's going on.' Kris asked concerned.

'It keeps mom's mind off the situation and everyone else's plus we need to eat and it's the best way for you all to meet.'

'True, does your brother do a good BBQ?' Kris asked as they walked out of the airport to the car park.

'Oh yeah, he's the best at them you'll love it. His wife and daughter will be there as well as will Scotty my youngest brother.'

'What's your oldest brother's name?'

'Oh, sorry it's Daniel, Danny. His wife's name is Tessa and their daughter's name is Rebecca. You'll like her, well you'll like them all hopefully.'

'I'm sure I will.'

'I'm sure we both will.' Sabrina said from behind them, the two older Angel's had been listening quietly from behind.

'Besides,' Kris said 'they can't be as bad as you know can they?' The four friends started to laugh.

'Oh, it's going to be like that is it? Cute, real cute.' Cate said as they reached the car. Loading the luggage in to it they all got in and headed back to the house.

'Have you had any chance at all to get any information on the guy's that are demanding the money?' Sabrina asked getting straight down to business.

'Not yet, we were waiting for you to arrive. Strength in numbers and all.' Kelly explained. 'We have the name of course of the company that Bobby has been trucking for where the loads of money and jewellery having been going through but not much else yet.'

'You haven't spoken to Bobby then.' Sabrina asked Cate, who continued to concentrate on the road her jaw clenched and hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel.

'We decided it was best one of us talked to him.' Kelly said circling her thumb at her self, Kris and Sabrina. Understanding the tension Sabrina nodded her head deciding it was wise not to say any more about it.

'So aside from Bobby how did the family get together go?' Sabrina asked changing the subject ever so slightly.

'I think really well but Cate, you'd be the expert.' Kelly said nudging her sister's knee.

'It went great, Kelly of course was a great success with the family they loved her.' Cate happily explained.

'Well of course they loved her, how could they not?' Kris said sat behind Kelly squeezing her shoulder Kelly turned herself slightly in her seat to smile back at Kris.

'Well they are all wonderful' Kelly said to Sabrina and Kris turning more in her seat so she could face them a little better as she spoke. 'Bette, Cate's mom is just a hoot! So much fun and a wonderful cook, she doesn't let Cate or her brother's get away with anything and they try, believe me they try! Tessa, Danny's wife is very sweet and their daughter Rebecca is just adorable. She asked me if I was going to take Cate away from her.' Kelly explained placing her left hand to her heart and her right to Cate's shoulder a sweet loving expression across her face. Both the other Angel's cooed in the back of the car.

'Oh, she's adorable now but wait until she brings out the madam in her! Then she won't seem so cute.' Cate laughed.

'It really has been great and you should have seen the way Cate's brothers greeted her when we arrived. We barely got to the front door when they rushed out of it tackling Cate to the ground! I didn't know if I should shout and yell at them, pull my gun or join in!' Kelly explained smiles beaming across her face.

'So what did you do?' Sabrina asked enjoying every minute of her closest friends happiness.

'She just stood there and watched my brother's wrestle me to the ground and flatten me!' Cate chimed in. Sabrina and Kris laughed out loud in the back seats of the car, Kelly turned a little red with embarrassment.

'Well, I wasn't sure who they were until I heard their mom yelling at them, then the tables turned and Cate won the fight anyway!' Kelly explained.

'Momma's always good for a little back up!' Cate laughed with her friends. They were all still laughing as Cate pulled in to the drive of her mother's house.

'Wow.' Kris and Sabrina said together as they got out of the car at the same time the front door opened. Bette a long with Scotty came out of the house smiling and welcoming. Scotty moved to the trunk of the car with Cate to help take in the luggage.

'Scotty this is Kris and Sabrina.' Cate introduced. Scotty shook hands with both women but lingered longer with Kris still holding on to her hand. Kris began to smirk amusingly as the young man was obviously besotted with her beauty. Cate nudged him in the back of his knee making him stumble slightly.

'The luggage Scotty.' Cate said to him smiling wickedly at him. Scotty moved quickly over to the car to grab the last of the luggage and chased after his sister and the Angel's as they went into the house.

Inside the house Bette led Kris and Sabrina through in to the family room, Kelly making the introductions as they went whilst Cate and Scotty took their luggage up to the guest rooms where Kris and Sabrina would be sleeping.

Seated in the family room Bette handed out iced drinks to everyone as they sat around chatting about the journey, Bette's house and the smell of Danny's cooking on the BBQ.

'That smells delicious.' Sabrina said catching the aroma coming from the back garden.

'Certainly does.' Kelly agreed.

'He get's his cooking talents from me.' Bette said smiling winking at Scotty and Cate.

'Well one of us had to.' Scotty quipped.

'Shall we go out to the garden, watch the master at work?' Bette asked as she got up from her seat. Everyone followed after the chirpy woman as she lead the way.

'Aunt Cate! Aunt Cate!' Rebecca called out running excitedly towards her aunt. Cate caught her as she jumped up to her and swung her round in the air before holding her and balancing her on her hip. The other Angel's watched their new teammate, as she teased and tickled her niece, with admiration. All three of the Angel's tilted their heads to the side watching the sweet interaction between aunt and niece when Cate caught them staring they all snapped back and carried on with something else chatting amongst themselves. Cate only laughed at them as she moved over to her big brother who was clouding himself in BBQ smoke.

'How's it going chef?'

'Yeah daddy, how's it going?' Rebecca said peering over the BBQ grill.

'It's going great another 10 minutes or so and we'll be ready to eat.' Danny said as he leaned over and kissed his little girl on the tip of her nose making her giggle.

'This smells delicious.' Kris said as she approached Danny and Cate 'Hope you have enough for us all 'cause we eat a lot!' Kris laughed.

'Just as well then as we cook a lot.' Danny replied smiling.

'Danny, this is Kris and that's Sabrina over there with mom, Tessa and Kelly.' Cate indicated lifting Rebecca up slightly as she did. Sabrina raised her glass in acknowledgement to her introduction Danny returned the favour with his cooking tongs.

'So you're all here to straighten out that brother of mine then.' Danny asked his eyes darkened as he spoke of Bobby.

'Rebecca, honey, why don't you go sit with your mom and Kelly.' Cate told her niece who oblivious to what was going on was more than happy to do so, bounding over to Kelly who lifted her up to sit between her and Sabrina.

'Not in front of Rebecca Danny, come on.' Cate said scolding her older brother.

'I know, sorry it's just so infuriating the trouble he's causing, again.'

'That's why we're all here Danny, with all of us working on it we'll hopefully get Bobby and this whole mess cleaned up in time for another Sunday BBQ.' Kris said in her best reassuring 'business voice'.

'Sure but knowing my brother.'

'Knowing Bobby it's going to be a mess and take a lot of clearing up.' Cate finished for her brother.

'Exactly. I don't know what it is with him lately he just keeps finding ways to either get into a fight, trouble or make a quick buck. I just don't know how to help him anymore or if I want to.' Danny said defeated as he sprayed water across the BBQ causing it to sizzle and smoke.

'Don't give up on him, we'll get him out of this Danny and get back on the right track.' Kris said reassuringly.

'Easier said Kris. You're yet to meet Bobby and he's not quite the gentleman that my other two brothers are.'

'Why Cate, that might be the nicest thing you've said about me.' Danny teased batting his eyelashes at his younger sister.

'Oh shut-up and burn the meat some more.' Cate teased back picking up the water spritzer and spraying him with it.

'Don't make me come over there you two.' Bette called from her chair seated with Kelly and the others watching with amusement at the brother and sister.

Time passed on as the Angel's sat and relaxed with the family enjoying stories of Cate with her brothers for the few years she stayed with them and after when she returned from wherever she had gone on whatever adventure.

'All right everyone dinner is ready to be served.' Danny called from behind the BBQ grill. Night had fallen but the air was still warm enough to sit outside and enjoy the good food prepared for them.

'I thought Robert might have come and joined us this evening and met you all.' Bette said as Scotty hand her a plate of food.

'He's probably just keeping a low profile for now mom, that's all. He'll be here when he thinks some of the dust may have settles or there aren't as many of us here.' Cate said trying to make excuses for her brother which she hated doing.

'What Lil' C means is when I'm not here.' Danny said biting in to his burger.

'Well he won't be too thrilled to come in whilst I'm here either but he won't have much of a choice if he wants help.' Cate said tossing the ketchup bottle over to Scotty.

'Well you're both wrong because I'm here.' Bobby said as he entered out onto the patio from the house. 'Sorry I'm late mom.' He said barely able to look his mother in the eye.

'Get yourself a plate Robert, looks like you could do with a good meal.' Bette said pointing over to the service table where the food stood. Bobby took a plate and started to pile food onto it. Sitting himself down on a seat opposite his family and their guests everyone continued to eat.

'Robert, these ladies are Caitlin's friends and colleagues. Sabrina Duncan and Kris Monroe. Also in your rush last night you didn't get to meet this lovely young lady.' Bette said indicating towards Kelly. 'This is Kelly Garrett, Caitlin's sister.'

Bobby looked to each of the Angel's and nodded his head in acknowledgement to them.

'Pleasure.' He said between mouthfuls. Danny clenched his hand on his knee which Tessa covered and smoothed out again calming her husband so that he didn't get carried away with his anger.

'Excuse me for a moment I need to refresh my drink.' Cate said as she got up from her seat next to Kris. 'Anyone else need a refill?'

'I'll come with you I need to wash some of this sauce of my hands as well. Danny just can't get enough of it!' Kris smiled to Danny trying to lift the air that had fallen thick over them all. Cate headed in to the house taking Kelly and Bette's glasses with her as she did.

'Air's pretty heavy out there huh?' Kris said as she followed Cate in to the kitchen, moving to the sink to rinse her hands.

'Yeah well, we can't raise voices whilst Rebecca's here and it's not fair to mom either. Danny and I will just have to keep our cool for now.'

'Scotty doesn't seem affected by it all as much.' Kris noted.

'Yeah well Scotty has college to be concerned about. He's studying really hard and we try to keep him out of things that could affect that as much as possible.'

'He knows what's going on though right?' Kris asked drying her hands with the hand towel.

'Yeah of course, but he understands that we're dealing with it and that he should carry on with his studies. Somehow he manages to as well.' Cate said with a smile on her face thinking of her little brother working so hard when so much is going on.

'I'll give you a hand to carry those glasses out in a minute I just need to get some hand cream from my purse…' Kris said trying to remember where she'd left it.

'It's in the family room by the window.' Cate said as she poured more lemonade.

'Right, thanks.' Kris said as she walked out of the kitchen to the family room. Just as Cate filled the last glass with lemonade she heard the sound of gunfire followed by the shattering of glass and a scream from Kris. Cate slammed down the jug of lemonade and rushed through to the family room the other Angel's not far behind her.

'Kris!' Cate called out but to no reply. Cate had a feeling of dread whip through her as she scoured the room. The front window had been shot through, glass lay everywhere across the floor and furniture. Moving around the armchair Cate found her friend. 'Kris! You ok?' She asked as Kris slowly began to pick her self up from the floor.

'I think so yeah. As soon as I heard the first shot I hit the deck, ow!' Kris called as she put her hand down to steady her self as she got up. Taking hold of Kris, Cate helped her friend get up, Sabrina and Kelly headed out in to the street to see what they could find, witnesses or something.

'Come on let's get you in to the kitchen.' Cate said as she turned Kris's hand over and found the cause of her pain some of the glass had cut the palm of her hand. 'We'll get that cleaned up.' As they went in to the kitchen Bette and Danny came in after them.

'What happened are you all right?' Bette rushed Cate checking she was unharmed.

'I'm fine mom, Kris is the one who's hurt.' Cate said gently pushing her mothers worried affection aside. 'Where's the first aid?' She asked her mother who pointed to the pantry.

'Top shelf.' Bette moved to Kris taking her hand gently. 'Well, the cut doesn't look too deep but that doesn't mean it won't smart some. Danny fill the bowl with warm water.' Bette ordered, Danny did as he was asked. Cate returned to Kris with the first aid kit in hand.

'Right let's see what we have in here.' Cate said as she opened the kit.

'Everything ok in here?' Sabrina asked as she came in to the kitchen Kelly behind her. 'Kris?'

'I'm fine Bri a little shaky but I'm ok.'

'You're bleeding kiddo.' Sabrina pointed out.

'It's nothing, I'm in good hands, I'll be fine, scouts honour.' Kris smiled her best smile just as Bette dabbed at the wound with a damp cloth making Kris wince. Sabrina catching Cate's attention motioned for her to join her and Kelly in the other room. Once in the family room overlooking the mess and out of earshot from the rest of the family the Angel's began to talk.

'So what happened?' Sabrina asked.

'Wish I knew Bri.' Cate started 'Kris came in here to get hand cream and the next thing I hear is gunfire, shattering glass and Kris screaming. A drive by I would guess.'

'Most definitely.' Kelly spoke. 'There's tyre marks out on the road where whoever it was made their quick get away. We'll get some photo's of them tomorrow in the day light.' Looking around at the mess and thinking of what could have happened Cate's temper began to rise and flare.

'Where's Bobby?'

'Still out back, we told them all to stay put until we gave them the all clear.' Sabrina explained. Cate took a couple of steps backwards then turned on her heel headed for the back garden. Kelly now beginning to recognise her little sisters moods and facial expressions knew that trouble was afoot.

'Bri,' Kelly started.

'You don't need to finish Kel, let's get after her before she does something stupid.' Sabrina said as they both moved quickly after Cate. Tessa passed them on their way through taking Rebecca away from what was about to happen outside with the siblings and up to her room in the house.

Kelly and Sabrina walked out on to an all out shouting match between Cate and Bobby.

'How was I to know Cate, how was I to know this would happen?'

'How were you to know? Bobby you stole money from these guys and didn't expect them to come after you or the family to make sure you paid them; gave them back what was theirs! Wake up Bobby this isn't high school and they're not the local bullies. They mean business and their business allows them to carry guns that they will happily fire in to your family's home where your six year old niece is playing!'

'I'm sorry I didn't think it would go this far.'

'That's the problem Bobby you never think!' Cate yelled back moving slightly forward towards Bobby.

Scotty got up from where he was seated to stand in front of his sister he knew where this argument would be heading.

'Cate, please calm down there's been enough going on tonight please stop.' Scotty placed his hands on Cate's arms looking her straight in the eye trying to calm her. Cate looked in to her younger brothers pleading eyes and signed heavily lowering and shaking her head, lifting her head again to face Scotty tears had begun to form in her eyes.

'When are you going to learn Bobby, when.' Scotty pulled his sister in to him comforting her. Sabrina and Kelly stood watching over them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

'Morning.' Sabrina said to Kelly from over the top of the newspaper she was reading in the kitchen.

'Morning.' Kelly returned heading straight for the coffee pot.

'Get any sleep last night?' Sabrina asked her friend concerned at how unsettled she looked.

'Some, to be honest I was too worried about Cate to get any real sleep.'

'Yeah, I thought that might be the case.'

'Have you seen her this morning yet? She wasn't in her room.'

'She's out there on the patio. She looked a little pre-occupied so I thought it best to leave her be.' Sabrina explained looking out of the kitchen window with Kelly. Caitlin was sat on the patio her arms rested across her knees as she looked out in to the garden. 'I don't think she actually went to bed last night.' Sabrina said as she returned to her seat and paper. Kelly drank her coffee still watching over her sister.

'Morning is there coffee left in the pot?' Kris asked chirpily as she entered the kitchen. Kelly turned to her young friend smiling and poured her a cup of coffee.

'Why don't you take some out to Cate, Kel?' Sabrina suggested.

'She's trying to cut down on her coffee intake.' Kelly said as she moved to the fridge. Opening it she took the orange juice from it, lifting a glass from the draining board next to the sink she poured the juice in to it. Smiling at both Kris and Sabrina she headed out to Cate.

Kris sat down opposite Sabrina taking the sports section of the paper.

'Did you sleep at all last night?' Sabrina asked Kris not looking up from her paper.

'Not too bad considering, I just couldn't get out of my mind how long it took for the police to leave here last night.' Kris answered folding out the sports pages.

'I noticed the windows were boarded and glass cleared up.'

'I don't think the police did that though. They didn't seem altogether bothered by what had happened here any way, you'd think it was something that happened often in the area the way they treated it. How's Cate this morning?' Kris said trying to calm her self by changing the subject slightly the visit from the police the previous night had really riled her feathers.

'I'm not too sure to be honest.' Sabrina said turning to look towards the window that looked out to the back yard before turning to look at Kris. 'She was out there when I got up this morning, I explained to Kel that I thought it best to leave her be, she looked a little pre-occupied.' Both Angel's looked to one another raising their eye brows to each both sharing concern for the new friend.

'Morning.' Kelly said quietly as she approached her sister.

'Morning, thanks.' Cate said as she took the glass of juice Kelly had brought out for her.

'Did you sleep at all last night?' Kelly asked brushing back Cate's hair back across her shoulders.

'Well, after Scotty, Danny and I saw the police off we put the boards up on the window and cleared up the glass. It then took me another few hours to talk mom and Danny in to sending them to L.A. by the end of all of that I called Charlie then made sure everything was settled and everyone was asleep by then it was around 4am so I decided I might as well watch the sunrise as I'll be driving mom, Tessa and Rebecca to the airport to catch the earliest flight to L.A.'

'All in one night, you were pretty busy. Why don't you let me take them to the air port and you get some sleep.' Kelly suggested. Cate turned to her older sister smiling.

'Thanks but I'm already up and awake and I said I'd take them. Danny will be with me and I'm hoping I can talk him in to leaving as well. I'm really hoping the big puppy dog eyes Rebecca can put on will work in swaying him to go.'

'Devious, think she can pull it off.' Kelly asked smirking.

'Oh yeah, she has learned from the best.' Cate chuckled lightly as she spoke. Getting up from where she sat Cate turned offering Kelly a hand in getting up as they both headed back in to the house. Cate waved to the other Angel's in the kitchen as she continued through the house to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

'She OK?' Kris asked from her seat opposite Sabrina still nursing her cup of coffee.

'She will be.' Kelly began as she sat with her friends. Sabrina poured her some fresh coffee in to Kelly's cup for her. 'She hasn't slept all night but has managed to arrange for Bette, Tessa and Rebecca to go to L.A. and stay there under Bosley's watchful eyes, boarded up the front window with her brothers, updated Charlie, checked on the household whilst we slept.' Kelly finished as she leaned back in her seat.

'Pretty busy then.' Sabrina commented topping up her own coffee.

'Yeah, she's driving them to the airport soon once they're all up and ready, Cate's hoping she can persuade Danny to go with them as well.'

'That's a task and half I should think.' Sabrina said raising her eyebrows whilst tapping the rim of her coffee mug with her fingertips.

'Rebecca is the key to it apparently. Her and her puppy dog eyes in any case.'

'Works every time.' Kris chimed in smiling slightly 'It's how I got around Jill for so many years when growing up together.'

'I'll bet.' Kelly teased. 'I think Cate wants as much of the family out of harms way as possible.'

'Not surprising really, we don't want Danny or any of the family playing the hero card, we have enough of that between us.'

'Except we're trained at it and insured.' Kelly joked trying to raise her own spirits.

'Plus we get hazard pay.' Kris added with a wink. The Angel's broke in to laughter as Bette walked in to the kitchen.

'Well good morning ladies, y'all sound cheery this morning.' Bette said as she moved to the fridge.

'Morning Bette, oh, we didn't disturb you did we?' Kelly asked concerned, as they had gotten a little louder with their laughing.

'Goodness no, I've been up a while now, just getting myself prepared for the day is all. Now who wants pancakes for breakfast?' Hands shot up from around the table Bette smiled and began making the mix. 'Pancakes all round then.'

As Bette began to pass out pancakes to the Angel's Tessa and Rebecca entered in to the kitchen smiles and good mornings were shared around the room. Rebecca rushed to the empty seat next to Kelly who placed a couple of pancakes on to a plate for the youngster. Tessa poured herself some coffee before joining the rest at the table.

'Do you know if Cate's finished in the bathroom?' Kelly asked Tessa

'I think so. I saw her heading in to her room from the bathroom.' Tessa said placing some pancakes on to her own plate. Kelly excused herself from the kitchen table making her way through the house up to Cate's room. Kelly lightly knocked on Cate's bedroom door.

'Cate, is it all right for me to come in?' Kelly asked waiting patiently for an answer.

'Yeah sure Kel, I'm decent.' Kelly entered the room to find Cate half dressed in her jeans and bra about to put on her shirt. It was then Kelly saw them, the scars on Cate's back. It shocked her that there seemed to be so many, Kelly knew that Cate's upbringing with the different foster families she was placed with was difficult and abusive but not to this extent.

'It's all right Kel, it really does look worse than it is.' Cate said to her sister noticing her shocked expression reflected in the long mirror in front of her.

'I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare it's just… How could they do this to you?' Kelly said moving forward behind Cate placing her hand across the large scar that crossed the top of Cate's spine between her shoulder blades.

'I'm afraid they just did it. They're not all from the same person at least I don't think they are a couple might be? Mostly they were drunk or didn't like the way I looked at them, spoke to them or just breathed. None of the people who did this got away with it though, they all ended up in trouble with child services and the police. I try not to think about it, I know the scars are there but they're a part of me now, I may not like them but they certainly helped shape the person I am today.' Cate explained. Kelly stood listening to her little sister still horrified but what she was seeing and hearing, her eyes began to well as she lowered her head and turned away from Cate who had put on and fastened her shirt. 'Hey, come on now, there's no need to be so upset by it. It happened so long ago Kelly it really is the past and us now are the present and future with mom and the family downstairs too. Speaking of we'd better join them and get mom and the others ready to catch their flight.' Cate said as she began to move for the bedroom door.

'I'll be right down, just need to freshen up a little.' Cate turned to look at Kelly who was stood with her back to her, her arms wrapped around her self. Cate went to her big sister and pulled her in to comforting hug.

'Just know this' Cate said holding Kelly at arms length looking her in the eyes 'I am happier now than I have ever been before, you've filled the void that was missing in me. The past is the past and yes it leaves scars but that's all they are, I wear them not the other way round, OK?' Cate finished looking deeply in to Kelly's eyes for some kind of answer. Kelly smiled and wiped away the tears that had fallen on to her cheeks.

'Ok.' She said

'Good. Now I'm gonna go down and see how they're all getting on, you join us when you're ready to.' Kelly nodded in agreement as Cate left the room.

'Morning everyone.' Cate said happily as she entered in to the kitchen.

'Aunt Cate! Grandma made pancakes, come have some with me, please!' Rebecca begged.

'Pancakes, really? Well in that case make me a stack Becca.' Cate cheerily said as she went over to kiss Bette good morning and grab another glass of OJ. Kelly re-entered the room just as Cate lifted Rebecca out of her seat and sat herself down in her seat, putting Rebecca on her lap. The sight brought an over whelming warmth to Kelly who had to leave the room again before her emotions over took her. Sabrina and Kris both noticed this and followed her out to the back yard.

'Hey Kel, everything OK?' Sabrina asked concerned about her friend 'You look pretty shaken up there.' Sabrina noted.

'Is everything ok between you and Cate?' Kris asked, like Sabrina she was very concerned. The look Kelly had in her eyes seemed so sad. The Angel's all sat at the patio table.

'Everything's fine between us Kris, really.' Kelly said emphasising the point as both of her friends looked unsure in her answer. 'It's just.' Kelly began before lowering her head and taking a deep breath.

'Hey, Kel, what is it. Do you want me to fetch Cate?' Kris offered. Kelly placed a hand over Kris's to stop her from getting up.

'No, no don't. Leave her be with her family.'

'You are her family honey.' Kris said placing her hand on top of Kelly's reassuringly.

'And you don't know how much I wish I was with her in the years she was growing up, that way I may have been able to protect her.' Kelly said as she looked at both of her friends.

'Protect her. Kelly what are you talking about, what's happened?' Sabrina confused asked.

'When I went up to check on Cate I saw the real scars of her childhood.' Kelly began to explain.

'The real scars?' Sabrina echoed still not really understanding.

'On her back, she has scars across her back from where she was beaten as a child. I knew she had a terrible time growing up in foster care but she had never told me to what extent. They're so fierce the scars so full of anger, what makes a person do that to a child?' Kelly said as she sat back in her seat.

'What did Cate tell you about them?' Sabrina asked.

'She said they were from the past, that she doesn't think of them they are just a part of her now. She wears the scars not the other way round.' Kelly recanted.

'Sounds like she's moved on from what had been done to her, like she said Kel it's in the past, as much as we may want to we can't change it' Sabrina explained trying to help Kelly come to terms with it.

'You're not blaming yourself in some way are you Kel?' Kris asked the notion dawning on her. Kelly turned away from her friends. 'Kelly, you can't blame yourself, you didn't even know Cate existed back then you were having your own experiences growing up and they weren't great either from what you've told us.'

'I know this Kris I do, but it doesn't change the feelings I have.' Kelly said a fierce look in her eyes.

'How do you feel about it?' Sabrina asked

'Angry, upset, sad, angry again and guilty. I can't explain or understand why but I do feel guilt over it. I'm older, I'm meant to protect Cate at any cost!' Kelly said tightening her hands in to fists.

'You couldn't protect what you didn't know about Kel. The important thing is that you have Cate now and that she's safe and well and with you, that's all that really matters. The present and the future you two have now as a family.' Sabrina explained in her best logical reasoning. Kelly smiled and began to chuckle slightly.

'You know that's pretty much exactly what Cate said.' Kelly said.

'Well, she's right. Come on now, shake this off and lets get on with the task at hand.' Sabrina said a broad reassuring smile across her face that Kris mirrored only adding a wink as well.

'Ok, but do me a favour, don't let on to Cate that we've spoken. I don't want her worrying about me as well as everything else she's got on her mind right now.'

'I don't think I've ever seen Cate so vulnerable before either.' Kris added.

'That's what family does to you. Sabrina said smiling as she did.

'Yeah, I guess so. Look at me and Jill.' Kris commented thinking how vulnerable both of them are when either one of them is in trouble.

'There's no place like home.' Kelly agreed just as Cate stepped out on to the patio.

'Hey Angel's I'm leaving now for the airport shouldn't ore than a couple of hours, think you can entertain yourselves for that long?' Cate teased as Rebecca rushed passed her, her arms open wide heading straight for Kelly.

'Bye aunt Kelly!' She said giving the Angel a big hug the sight Kris and Sabrina coo.

'Come on Rebecca, we need to get you in the car!' Tessa called from inside the house. Rebecca released herself from Kelly, waved to the other Angel's as she went in to her mother.

'So cute.' Kris said smiling to her friends.

'Are you sure you want to go on your own?' Kelly asked her sister 'I can still go with you.'

'I'll be fine Kelly, really you stay here and see what you can all find out about last night and Bobby's situation, we've still got a case to begin.' Cate smiled and waved to her friends as she turned back in to the house to leave.

'Well she's right we do have a case to begin. So where shall we start?' Kris asked looking to her fellow detectives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

With the house empty the Angel's moved themselves from the back yard to the family room, surveying the damage that was left behind from the previous nights attack.

'I'm going to go outside and get some photo's of the tire marks left on the road out there. If we send it on to Bosley maybe he can find out some information on the car used?' Sabrina said as she picked up her camera heading out the front door. Kris and Kelly continued their focus on the wall where the bullets had ended up.

'Do you think the police left any behind?' Kris asked

'One way to find out.' Kelly said as she headed towards the inner garage door re-appearing from the garage with a stepladder. 'Let's get up there and have a look.' She said as Kris helped her set the ladder up. Kelly went up the ladder whilst Kris weighted and steadied the other side for her. With a small torch Kelly checked the first few holes she could reach with no luck. Moving on to the next selection of holes she found what they were looking for. 'Ah hah! Got one!' She called out just as Sabrina walked back in to the house closing the door behind her.

'They left us a bullet? How considerate.' Sabrina said as Kelly tossed it to her before she climbed back down the ladder. Folding it again Kris took them back to the garage.

'Well I would say that your run of the mill slug from an automatic weapon. Kris was damn lucky none of them hit her.' Sabrina said passing the bullet back to Kelly.

'I know but I don't think they meant to hit anyone anyway Bri, looking at the scatter pattern up there of bullet holes they just wanted to scare the hell out of us.'

'Well they succeeded at that.' Kris said coming back in to the room

'Did anyone see Bobby this morning?' Sabrina asked his absence dawning on her.

'No, I would imagine he skipped out last night before anyone noticed or could stop him. He probably cleared out after Cate had checked on everyone.' Kelly said sitting down on the couch placing the bullet on the coffee table in front of her.

'So where next?' Kris asked 'Do we go in search of Bobby, check on the bad guy's operation or see what the police have found out?'

'Well we had best see what the police have to say, if any thing and then move on to the bad guys.' Sabrina directed. Kris nodded her head in agreement they both turned to Kelly for her agreement but she was paying more attention to the bullet that laid on the table in front of her.

'Kel, you OK?' Sabrina asked her brow furrowed slightly with concern. Kelly lifted her head to look at her friends still slightly distracted but smiled anyway and nodded her head.

'Fine, the plan sounds good to me. Let's go.'

'Um, one problem, do we even have a car to use?' Kris asked.

'Yeah, Cate left the Mustang here for us, she took the family in the station wagon.' Kelly answered getting up to find the keys.

'Ok then let's go.' Sabrina said as the Angel's all grabbed their purses checking they each had their detective licences with them and revolvers. Charlie had gotten them clearance to take them with them on the plane before they had left L.A.

* * *

At the airport Danny helped Cate load the luggage on to a trolley as they made their way towards the building.

'There seems to be a lot more luggage here than is needed for you three.' Danny noted looking at his family who looked straight back at him. The penny dropped. 'Oh no, I'm not going. Cate I'm staying right here with you and your friends to help straighten Bobby out. I'm not gonna leave all of that for you to handle alone.'

'That's why I need you to go Danny. I love you for wanting to stay and be all big brotherly about it but I can't do my job, we can't do our job, if we're looking over our shoulders for you to make sure you're not in any trouble yourself.' Cate explained

'Me make trouble? Cate, Bobby's the one we're all uprooting ourselves for and separating the family.'

'It's not like they won't be coming back home Danny, it's just safer if you go to stay with my friends in L.A. I'd feel happier if you were there with them, Tessa, mom and especially Rebecca need you there with them than I do here. Here you'll only get in the way and I don't mean that to sound the way it did but..'

'What your sister is trying to say Robert is that she could concentrate more and feel safer on all accounts if you came and looked after the family in Los Angeles rather than stayed here in harms way.' Bette stepped in and explained. Danny still did not want to back down from his stubborn stance that was until his daughter took his hand, looked him straight in the eye.

'Please come with me daddy, I don't want to go to this strange Boswey's home without you.' Rebecca pleaded with her big puppy dog eyes. Danny looked down at his little girl then bent down and picked her up in a big hug. Looking at Cate with a dark look.

'That was low, even for you.' He said then carried on in to the airport pushing the luggage trolley still carrying Rebecca.

'You'd better get yourself back to your friends and sister.' Bette said taking her smaller bag from Cate. 'We have everything we need with us and your instructions where Mr. Bosley will meet us, go on, go.' Cate hugged her mother as she watched Tessa move after Danny and Rebecca. 'I'll talk to him don't worry. Now you be careful, be safe, don't do anything reckless or stupid and make sure you tell your friends that too, you hear me?' Bette demanded pulling her self up as tall as she could.

'Yes ma'am.' Cate said smiling. 'Call me when you get there, and don't worry we'll get this all figured out and you'll be home before you know it.' Cate hugged her mother once more before Bette turned and made her way in to the airport, Cate watched until she was out of sight then got back in to her car to start the drive back home. 'I hope the Angel's have found out something.' Cate said aloud to her self. As Cate got out on to the main road and drove for a while she noticed that someone was tailing her. 'Well now who have we got here?' Cate said as she turned her car down a quite street waiting to see if the black pick-up would follow her, it did. Continuing on Cate picked up her speed slightly as did the truck she began to manoeuvre as best she could in the heavy station wagon through the streets until she got to a point where she had no where to turn, she hadn't driven her home town for a while and a few things had changed, it seemed that the driver of the black truck had pushed her to where they wanted her. Swinging her car round to face the truck Cate's heart began to really pick up speed, the adrenaline started to pump, she was ready for whatever was to come next. The black truck stopped, out of it stepped a man in a tailored black suit, blue shirt, no tie and shiny black shoes. He looked to be as tall as Cate maybe a couple of inches taller, he had sun tanned skin and sandy blonde hair which was tied back in a slick, small pony tail. Cate thought he looked like something out of a martial arts movie with his styled hair and they way he held him self in his stance. It wasn't until he turned towards Cate and looked at her, removing his sunglasses, that she was shocked to see who it was that had been playing chase with her.

'Calum McKee.' She whispered. Slowly Cate opened her car door and got out stood behind her drivers side door with one leg still in the car she propped her arms across the top of the door and the car roof. Tilting her head to one side she watched for his next move. She didn't have to wait long.

'Hello Caitlin, been a long time. How's the world been treating you?' Calum said moving purposefully slowly towards her.

'It's been all the better without you in it Calum. You look like you've gone up in the criminal world.'

'That I have. No more shopping streets for picking pockets and fast grabs, it's all high end things for me now, but then you must already know that by now?' Calum taunted. Cate looked at him through confused squinted eyes.

'What are you talking about Calum?'

'He didn't tell you?'

'Who didn't tell me what?' Cate had a feeling of dread, as she feared she knew the answer.

'Bobby of course! Didn't he tell you about our little business dispute? He seems to have borrowed from me and doesn't wish to pay it back. Can you believe Cate, the rudeness of your older brother, thinking I wouldn't discover the missing money and items.' Calum explained a sickly sweet smile across his face. 'I did warn him that things could get very awkward if he didn't make payment with me.' That did it, that made Cate snap.

'You! That was your doing last night, firing guns in to my family's home!' Cate shouted moving swiftly towards Calum stopping fast when she heard the cocking of a gun.

'Easy there sweet C. We don't want any accidents between us now do we? I didn't think so.' Cate stood watching the driver of the truck who had quickly moved out of the drivers seat to aim his gun at her from across the hood of the truck. She lifted her hands out from the side of her body to show she wouldn't be reaching for any weapon. 'Now we didn't hurt anyone, we just wanted Bobby to realise we're not playing around here, he didn't seem to get that before.'

'You always were a nasty piece of work Mckee.'

'Now Caitlin let's not become insulting.'

'Insulting! You jumped up low life gangster.' Cate yelled, anger seething through her as, forgetting about the gun-toting henchman, she threw herself at Calum. Before she could even lay a breath on him Calum lifted his leg and kicked Cate square in her stomach sending her flying back to the ground. The air blasted out of her lungs Cate rolled to her side coughing and spluttering trying to catch a breath.

'Temper Cate, you never could control it.' Calum said flatly as he straightened his now roughed up jacket and shirt, pulling the cuffs of his sleeves down again so that the white of them just stuck out from his black suit jacket. 'Now, all I wanted was to say hello to you and to see how you were. I understand you didn't last long at the police academy but have now become a private detective with a very prestigious agency. Yet you don't seem to have changed, still short fused and picking fights in the streets, I really thought working for this Townsend agency you would have changed a little, become a little more dignified or lady like.' Calum taunted running his hands over his hair smoothing it. Cate still recovering, began to pull her legs up under her so that she could stand, using her car to steady her she got to her feet still trying to steady her breathing but keeping her eyes set on Calum.

'Oh, I've changed Calum, believe me I've changed.' Cate said standing up for her self against him as Calum smiled put his sun glasses back on turning he walked back to the truck waving to Cate as he did. 'I'll have you put back in jail Calum, just like last time, you know I will.' Cate called after him, now standing tall her jaw set she stared at his back anger rippling through every inch of her. Calum stopped in his tracks, turning his head to his right side he spoke.

'We'll see sweet C, we'll see.' Looking to his henchman he nodded his head 'nothing broken, nothing visible.' He said as he got in to the truck. Another man exited from the back of the truck, with the gunman, who had placed the gun down on the hood of the car, they made their way towards Cate both smirking. It had been years since Cate had heard that expression used but knew exactly what it meant and prepared her self for it. The two men both taller and larger than Cate stood slightly apart from each other surrounding her, the man to her right lunged at her forcing Cate to move out of his way but straight to the arms of the man to her left who in turn grabbed her around the waist, lifting her so that her legs were away from the ground and threw her to the ground. Cate quickly tried to get her self back to her feet when the man on her right put his left down on Cate's so that she couldn't get up, moving swiftly Cate brought right leg up and kicked the man squarely in to his left knee forcing the knee back on itself, the man cried out in pain and stumbled back giving Cate the opportunity to get up again only to be grabbed by the other man Cate thought looked like the Michelin man. Michelin man grabbed her by the shoulder of her jacket and punched Cate in her ribs causing her to double over giving Michelin man the opportunity to bring his linked fists down across her back forcing Cate to fall the ground. He then proceeded to kick her in her side flipping her on to her back, lifting his leg he was about to bring his foot down on to her stomach when Calum called for them.

'That's enough fun for now boy's. If you're lucky maybe will play this game again another time.' Michelin man grunted and turned as ordered and went back to the truck. The gunman, who's knee Cate had just mangled, staggered towards her as she lay on the ground trying to recover and pull her self back up to stand. As she began to get up, again using her car for leverage, the gunman grabbed her and pushed her hard against the cars front. Cate fell awkwardly slamming her upper body and then as she twisted from the pain rebounded her right side on the wing before crumpling back down to the ground. 'That's enough Thomas! Come on leave her be.' Calum shouted from the pick-up truck. Thomas sneered at Cate who lay still on the ground and staggered back to the truck clambering in to the back of it as the Michelin man put it in to gear and drove off.

Waiting for the sound of the truck to be distant Cate pushed her self up to a sitting position and sat with her back resting against her cars tyre. Breathing slowly and painfully Cate sat there for a while before attempting to get up and in to the car.

'Calum Mckee, that's just terrific Bobby, you could have worked for any other bad guy and you work for him. Just terrific.' Cate said aloud to her self as she attempted to get up, burning pain coursing through her as she did forcing her to sit back down again. 'Maybe I'll sit here just a little while longer.' Cate decided gently rubbing her hand back and forth across her rib cage.

* * *

'Well, that was a wasted hour.' Sabrina said slamming shut the car door as Kelly started the engine. 'Nothing, the police have nothing to go on, a random shooting, Random shooting! When is a shooting ever random?' Sabrina blasted, angrily slamming her hand in to the side apohulstry of the car.

'You know back home or in another bigger city where crime rates are high I could understand but here?' Kris commented from the back seat. 'Something's not right here in this town.'

'Certainly seems to be someone holding power and it doesn't seem to be the police.' Kelly said as she continued to keep her concentration on the road she was driving.

'Crime boss.' Sabrina said 'And Bobby's working for him.'

'Wait until we tell Cate what we've learned.' Kris said looking out the car window.

'Well, we don't have anything concrete yet,' Kelly said 'there might be some hope for Bobby and less disappointment for Cate.'

'I'm sorry Kel but the facts we do have point to organised crime and a boss at the top of the crime pyramid. Bobby has really gotten himself in serious trouble if this boss who ever he is has control of the local police.' Sabrina said pushing her hair back as she did, not liking having to say what she did. Kelly knew Sabrina and Kris were both right the evidence did point exactly to what they were thinking she just didn't like it and did not want to have to break the news to her sister or her family. The car fell silent for the rest of the journey back to the house. Kelly parked the car in the drive next to the station wagon Cate was home. The Angels' entered in to the house.

'Cate?!' Kelly called out

'In the kitchen.' Cate called back to her, the Angel's followed the voice to the back of the house and in to the kitchen where they found Cate sat at the kitchen table with her feet up on the seat next to her.

'Everything go OK?' Kris asked as she entered the room ahead of Kelly and Sabrina.

'Kind of.' Cate replied half smiling. 'How'd you all get on?'

'Well,' Kelly started and then stopped as she saw Cate resting an ice pack across her ribs. 'What happened?!' She asked rushing to Cate, kneeling down beside her taking the ice pack from her sister's hand moving her shirt up to reveal the bruises forming across her ribs.

'I bumped in to an old friend.' Cate said wincing slightly as Kelly carefully placed her fingers across her bruising.

'Pretty hard bump' Sabrina said looking painfully at Cate's bruises.

'What kind of an old friend did this to you?' Kris asked sitting in one of the chairs at the table opposite Cate.

Cate explained what had happened after she dropped her family off at the airport whilst the other Angel's sat around the kitchen table listening.

'So this Calum McKee,' Sabrina started 'He knew you when you were both teenagers?'

'Yeah, I'd run away from the foster family I was with after they got a little heavy handed and I ran in to Calum. He was like the Artful Dodger in Oliver Twist.'

'And you were Oliver?' Kris asked

'Hardly, he was Dodger and I was a light version. He was the worst kind of influence on me but at the time he and his crew offered me shelter, food and protection. Appealing to a kid on the run.' Cate explained thinking back on the time.

'So, what changed?' Kelly asked

'Mostly it was all pick pocketing and snatching from store fronts but Calum was always looking for something bigger. I drew the line at breaking and entering and any kind of robbery that involved violence which, he didn't like and that's when I first learnt of "nothing broken, nothing visible" their way of keeping you in line with one hell of a beating without making it visible to the outside world.

Calum decided one day to rob a small store, he'd been casing it for a while. I didn't want to do it I tried and fought hard not to but lost out. We went in to the store, five of us. Calum and couple of the other bigger guys threatened the storeowner while we had to grab as much as we could. Then Calum wanted money, he moved towards the cash register and that's when everything went horribly wrong. The store owner stood in Calum's way stopping him from getting to the money, Calum has a vicious temper and a short fuse, as the man wouldn't move Calum took a baseball bat that one of the other boys was holding and struck the man. He kept on hitting him until the man fell to the ground and stopped trying to get up again.' The kitchen was silent only the hum of the refrigerator could be heard.

'God, Cate this guy sounds like a psycho.' Kris said shocked by Calum's brutality at a young age.

'Yeah he's not exactly the most stable person.' Cate said moving slightly in her seat.

'What did you do?' Sabrina asked.

'Well, the others including Calum all ran. I couldn't, I couldn't stop what he had done not without him using the bat on me too but I knew I'd have to try and stop him from doing it again. I called the police and paramedics for the man. He was still alive and I stayed with him until the police and paramedics came. I got in to some serious trouble myself but with my testimony and help I gave the police it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I was sent back to the system, another State and another family, the Carter family and then everything changed.' Cate explained finishing her story. Cate got up slowly from her seat and moved to the kitchen sink to get a glass of water. The Angel's continued to watch her as she stood at the sink with her back to them, she wasn't proud of her past but she wasn't going to hide it either.

'What happened to Calum?' Kelly asked a dark look across her face.

'He went to jail for five years I think, could have been longer I'm really not sure by the time he was sentenced to jail time I was all ready here with my new family.'

'So, this is revenge then?' Kelly asked looking Cate straight in the eyes.

'I don't know Kel, I really don't. I don't think Calum had a grand plan to get back at me he's just not smart enough to plan something this thought out. I think fate had a lot to do with it.'

'Meaning what?' Sabrina asked.

'Meaning I think Calum ended up here in Oklahoma, but by the time he was here I was gone again moving on to a new part of my life. He didn't know I was here with a family, but he eventually stumbled upon the connection when Bobby started to work for his trucking company, his apparent legal operation that covered his illegal ones. He saw opportunity and Booby's stupidity and grabbed at it.'

'He's certainly not the Artful Dodger anymore.' Kris said looking down at her hands on the kitchen table.

'No, sounds like he's grown in to a Bill Sykes.' Kelly unhappily said.

"It also looks like we now have our crime boss.' Sabrina said moving to stand next to Cate facing her friends.

'Ok, so what next?' Kris asked looking around the room. Everyone's face was blank.

'Good question, Calum knows I work for Charlie, but I don't think he knows much else.' Cate said.

'So he may not know we're here working to have him put away. Well if that's so it could work extremely well in our favour.' Sabrina said.

'He knows that I know he had his men shoot at the house, he'll be expecting something to happen. He knows it won't be the police, I'd say he'll be expecting us to move in at sometime in some way.' Cate unhappily said placing her glass in to the sink.

'What should we try then?' Kris asked turning her self in her chair so that she faced Cate and Sabrina.

'Do you really think Calum is the head man in his organisation?' Kelly asked still with a dark look across her face.

'One way to find out.' Sabrina said looking down at her feet. 'Let's get Charlie to give us the latest information on this guy, see what he's been up to in the last few years. If we know what he's moving around in those crates of his and where they're going maybe we can trap him in his own game?' Sabrina suggested.

'Best plan we have so far, I'll head in to the office and try to get Charlie on the phone.' Kelly said moving from her seat out of the room. The three Angel's left in the kitchen could all see from Kelly's face that she was not happy.

'She looks angry' Cate noted knowing her sisters expressions pretty well now.

'I'll talk to her.' Sabrina said 'Why don't you two go to Bobby's place and collect his paper work from his trips he must keep a book or something like that for his record of hours.' She suggested.

'Ok, we may as well bring him back here if he's there.' Kris said 'At least that way we can get some answers to some questions we have about Calum's merchandise.' Kris said moving from her seat to stand in front of her friends.

'Let's see if he's there first. Mom has his house key hanging in the hallway with the others.' Cate said heading out of the kitchen her right hand held across her left side as she moved, Kris not far behind her.

'You sure you're up to this?' Kris asked watching Cate as she took Bobby's keys off the hook they hung upon.

'I'll be fine Kris, doesn't hurt as much now as it did earlier.' Cate smiled at Kris as she spoke. 'Let's go see if my brother is at home. You mind driving?'

'Do I mind driving the Mustang? Nope can't say I mind that at all.' Kris said smiling from ear to ear taking the car keys from Cate's hand.

'Good, let's go then.' Kris lead the way as Cate picked up her jacket on the way out of the house.

From the office window Kelly watched Kris and Cate walk across the drive to the car.

'You OK?' Sabrina asked as she entered the room.

'Look at them both. Carrying on as though nothing has happened.' Kelly said not taking her eyes off of the scene at the front of the house, Sabrina moved next to her to watch also.

'It's the way Cate does things, you know that.' Sabrina said placing her hand on Kelly's shoulder to comfort her. They continued to watch as Kris motioned to help Cate put her jacket on who in return moved away from her to do it her self, the discomfort visible in her face. Getting in to the car the pair drove off.

Kelly moved from the window to sit on the small leather couch leaning forward and lowering her head to rest on her hands.

'I haven't called Charlie yet.' She said not looking at Sabrina.

'I didn't think you would have.' Sabrina stayed by the window watching her friend. 'What are you thinking Kel?' She asked.

'That I'd like to take this Calum guy and return the beating he had put on my little sister ten fold.' Kelly said lifting her head to look at Sabrina a determined dark look in her eyes, so determined and dark that it unsettled Sabrina, it was rare that she ever heard or saw Kelly act this way.

'I want him to Kel, but you know that's not how we work. We'll bring him down, I promise, him and his whole operation. But we'll do it the right way.' Sabrina said in her best team leader tone.

'That just doesn't seem like enough sometimes.' Kelly said tilting her head to one side as she spoke looking at Sabrina angry eyes.

'Kelly I…'

"We'd better phone Charlie.' Kelly said cutting Sabrina said moving for the phone. Picking up the receiver she dialled out. 'Charlie? It's Kelly.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

'So, this is your brother's home.' Kris said stepping over the magazines and books that lay across the floor. The home was a tip, papers flung across the furniture and tables, empty food cartons and beer cans on top of them. 'You sure he hasn't been burgled?' She said looking over every inch of the main room to the small house.

'I'm sure. This is just the way he lives, like he's still a student or something. I think he uses the excuse that he's never home long enough to care to tidy this place, he's always on the road.' Cate explained, Kris looked at her a look of disbelief in her eyes. 'I know Kris; I know but then that's just the way Bobby is. There seems to be no changing him and mom always seems to either be here once or twice a month cleaning it out for him or having some kind of cleaning service out here.

'Wow, ok then. Where do you think he keeps his paperwork?'

'Well either under one of these piles or in his desk which is in one of the smaller bedrooms I think. He made one of the rooms in to an office, the one at the end of the hall I think.'

'You don't visit here much then?' Kris asked making her way down to the end room ahead of Cate.

'Nope, Bobby and I just haven't gotten a long that well for the last few years, it all changed after Dad died really.'

'Really, you would have thought it would have brought you both closer together.' Kris said as she opened the door to Bobby's small office room, which was the tidiest room of the house. 'How does he find anything in here?' Kris joked. Laughing Cate moved over to the desk, sat down in the desk chair and began looking through the papers stacked neatly to both sides of the desk. Kris began to search the drawers.

'This looks like his past couple of months travels but I can't seem to find his more recent documents which is strange, it's the one thing he normally keeps straightened and in order.' Cate said confused as she re-checked each pile of papers.

'Can't seem to find in here either just older travel papers, nothing much else.' Kris said shutting the desk drawer. 'Well at least we can note down the dates of his travels and cross check them with what Kelly and Sabrina get from Charlie.' As Kris finished what she was saying both Angels turned to the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. Kris and Cate moved slowly in to the hall way not wanting to disturb who ever it was who had come in to the house. They listened as papers and boxes were being kicked around in the main room. Kris motioned to Cate for the pair of them to split up, Kris entering from one side of the room, Cate the other. As they both turned in to the room they discovered Bobby tearing through the mess of papers and boxes not even noticing them enter.

'Bobby.' Kris said out loud to get his attention. Startled Bobby jumped back knocking straight into Cate who fell backwards over a pile of stacked newspapers and books. The pain that had surpassed earlier in Cate's sides from her bruises came back with painful force.

'Damn it Cate!' Bobby scolded not even attempting to help her back to her feet. Cate slowly with a look of anger mixed with pain got to her feet.

'Gee, sorry Bobby did I get in your way.'

'What are you two doing here anyway?' Bobby asked turning his attention back to his coffee table trying to find something beneath the mess of papers.

'We're trying to save your hide or have you forgotten that I took mom and Danny to the airport today to get them out of harms way?' Cate asked gently rubbing her side, which, now aggravated, would take time to settle.

'No not forgotten, just had some things to do myself.'

'Like what?' Kris asked moving forward slowly in to the main room, looking at Cate making sure she was ok, Cate returned the look with a small nod as she waited for Bobby's answer.

'Like finding my road maps and work papers.'

'Why do you need those Bobby? You can't work for Calum anymore obviously.' Cate said looking from under her eyebrows at her brother who turned to look at her surprised at what she had just said.

'Calum, you've met Calum.' He said

'Yeah, I've met him. I met him about twelve years ago as well he hasn't changed much, unlike some people.' Cate said a disappointed look crossing her face.

'You can't run out on us Bobby we need you here to help stop Calum and his crime ring. You running away won't stop them; people like Calum don't forget they just chase after you or your family. They take back what they believe is theirs one way or another.' Kris finished crossing her arms across her chest, she was becoming more and more annoyed by Bobby's lack of responsibility in this mess he had caused.

'Is that really what you want Bobby for Calum and his men to come after the family? He's not a stable man Bobby, he'll kill, Bobby, to get what he wants, he'll kill. I don't know about you but I don't want to run the risk of leaving Rebecca without any parents.' Cate said slowly standing matching her brother's height.

'He wouldn't kill them.' Bobby quietly said looking at his sister

'Trust me, he would.' She replied. Tears began to form in Bobby's eyes as he slowly slid down to his knees. Moving forward on his knees Bobby wrapped his arms around Cate's waist sobbing.

'Help me Cate, please, help me.' Stunned by her brother's action Cate wasn't sure how to act straight away. Placing her hands on his shoulders she comforted him as best she could, she'd never seen him act this way around her before. Kris stood watching over the scene as surprised as Cate was to Bobby's turn around.

Meanwhile Sabrina and Kelly were still at the family home going through what they knew so far which they admitted was not a lot.

Sabrina paced back and forth up and down the dining room as Kelly wrote down the names and the leads they were gaining. After speaking with Charlie on the phone he would get the information they had asked for out to them but it would take at least a day before it would arrive.

'Ok, so now we have the name of the boss Calum McKee.' Sabrina said

'Right and we know his connection to Cate through Bobby.'

'But we also know that, that wasn't his grand plan.'

'Are we so sure of that Bri? He could have found out about Caitlin earlier than we believed and have started this entire game.' Kelly said obviously still upset by what had happened between Cate and Calum earlier in the day.

'He could have Kel but I agree with Cate from what we know so far he doesn't seem smart enough to pull something like that together. He's a nasty thug who is more about theft and violence than long thought out agendas. The real question should be is he even smart enough to do what he's doing to Bobby and the family?' Sabrina said pausing in movement and thought as she did.

'What do you mean Bri?'

'I'm not sure yet, but something is bugging me about the whole situation.' Kelly looked at Sabrina confused, slowly shaking her head trying to get on the same page as her friend. Sabrina sat in the arm chair to the side of Kelly as she began to explain her thoughts. 'I'm working on guesses and theories here but little things keep niggling at me like the fact that for someone who's life is in some danger Bobby seems happy to carry on moving around the area freely without even a glance over his shoulder, he seems to show no remorse for the attack on his family home the other night even when he argued with Cate about it he seemed angrier with her rather than being scared or upset. Remember we weren't holding him back from rushing into the house to check on Kris and Cate just Danny and Scotty, he hung back in the background of all the commotion.' Sabrina explained slapping her hands lightly on to the arms of the armchair as she spoke.

'He could have just been in shock Bri, scared to move, maybe to his mind he blames himself, couldn't bring himself forward to help.' Kelly suggested as an opposing theory to Bobby's actions the night of the drive by shooting.

'I know Kel, like I said it's just thoughts theories but then Calum coming after Cate the very moment after she's dropped the family at the airport. I don't know but something doesn't feel right and I just can't put my finger on what it is and it really is bugging the hell out of me.'

'I can tell.' Kelly said smiling as she wrote down some of Sabrina's thoughts just as Kris and Cate walked through the front door with Bobby not far behind them. Kelly placed her notes she and Sabrina had been making into a folder away from Bobby's sight she didn't want him getting the wrong idea from them or to cause another argument between the siblings.

'Hey, how'd you get on?' Sabrina asked as the three came through in to the family room dropping their jackets in the front room on their way through.

'Well we have Bobby with us so things are looking up there. What did Charlie have to say?' Kris asked as she took a seat next to Kelly.

'Not a great deal, he hasn't come across Calum McKee before but he'll have whatever files he can find sent out to us for tomorrow morning. He did tell us that on the few dates we had already from Bobby for when he had been on the road, picking up and making deliveries there had been some large warehouse robberies. Items taken included TV's, alcohol, cigarettes the usual kind of things from large warehouses, the local police of each place hadn't been able to figure out how the thefts were occurring right under their noses but I think we do now.' Sabrina said looking towards Kelly who continued.

'Right, from what we can tell the reasons the thefts went unnoticed straight away was because of the transporting Bobby was doing. All the items were loaded into his truck and driven out right in front of the very business they were being stolen from. No one suspected the trucks as the cargo loaded matched what was on the order sheets, they never checked the contents believing was written on the outer sheets.'

'They didn't even notice when money was taken out from them also. One of the places robbed being an auction house warehouse. Hundreds to thousands of dollars worth of items like jewellery taken and no one the wiser until their next auction date or stock take.' Sabrina finished.

'Pretty well organised.' Kris said looking over the notes Kelly had been writing out.

Cate turned her attentions to Bobby when she heard him moving around the house, she eventually found him in their fathers study closing one of the desk drawers as she walked in.

'Hey, what you looking for?' She asked raising her eyebrow at him as she did.

'Nothing, I thought I might have left some of my paper work here when I used to work out of here before I got my place.' Bobby explained sitting back in the desk chair. Cate nodded understanding.

'Did you find any?' she asked

'No, none I must have thrown it out or just stored it all somewhere at my place. It's pretty old though doubt it'll be of any use a lot of it was from before Calum came in to the picture.'

'Right, well we've all kind of skipped lunch today so we're ordering in an early dinner, Chinese, you want in?'

'Yeah, sounds good. I'm starved myself.'

'Kris has the menu so you better go point out what you want. We're ordering what seems like half the menu so make sure some of it's to your liking.'

Smiling Bobby got up from behind the desk and headed out of the study. Cate watched her brother as he slipped past her out of the room just as the phone began to ring. Picking up the receiver Cate took the call.

'Hello?'

'Hey there biker girl' A familiar bubbly voice replied.

'Jill! Hey, what you doing calling here, is everything ok? Do you need to talk to Kris?'

'Slow down, firstly I was calling to check in with everyone and Bosley gave me the number when I couldn't reach y'all back in L.A. and everything is fine, just checking in is all, I spoke with Charlie the other night and he was telling me about your case.' The penny began to drop for Cate. Charlie was concerned and who better to have call than Jill.

'Jill, everything's fine.'

'Right. Of course it is.'

'It is!'

'Uh, huh, OK I'm not even in the room with you Cate and I know you're rubbing the back of your neck wondering what the next move should be.' Cate quickly removed her hand from where it was rubbing the back of her neck.

'That's kind of freaky you know that?'

'What's on your mind kid?'

'I don't know but something that I can't quite put my finger on, I've got a horrible sinking feeling and I hope I'm wrong.'

'What is it?'

'Jill, can you do something for me? Check in to something via Charlie? Just between the three of us for now.'

'Of course what is it?' Cate carried on talking to Jill before going to fetch Kris so the sisters could catch up. Cate sat with Kelly, Sabrina and Bobby at the dining table as the Chinese food had arrived.

'Jill doing ok?' Sabrina asked as she laid plates out for everyone.

'Yeah, she's fine. Just wanting to check in is all, nothing to worry about.' Cate said taking spoonfuls of rice from the food boxes indicating to Bobby for the duck.

The evening passed without incident Bobby sat in front of the television all night as the Angel's cleaned up their dinner and continued their investigation whilst sat around the dining room table.

'This all still doesn't seem right you know.' Sabrina said rubbing the back of her neck whilst looking back over her notes. The other Angels turned from their own notes and paperwork to look at Sabrina. 'We have Calum a bad guy, no doubt, demanding money also likely to be in control of the thefts from around the country at large warehouses and we have Bobby caught up in it all owing a lot of money.'

'Right Bri, so what is it that's missing?' Kris asked.

'There's a larger piece of the puzzle missing.' Cate said getting up from her seat moving towards the family room where Bobby was watching television looking out for him. 'Something we're not being told or..'

'Or it's right in front of us and we just can't see it.' Kelly finished.

'Exactly.' Cate said as she moved to stand behind her sister, leaning against the back of Kelly's chair.

'What you got?' Sabrina asked Cate knowing now the look Cate got when she was on to something figuring it out.

'Nothing as far as I know, just something is niggling at the back of my mind.'

'Like the rest of us then.' Kris said sitting back in her chair folding her arms across her chest.

'Yeah well how about we all call it a night and look at it all again with fresh eyes tomorrow.' Kelly said shuffling all of her papers together in to a neat pile.

'Good idea.' Sabrina said gathering her notes as she got up from her seat. 'See you all in the morning.' She said waving her hand as she went on upstairs to bed. The other Angels responded with their goodnights. Cate went through to the family room where Bobby was sleeping for the night.

'Everything ok in here?' She asked her older brother.

'Yeah of course, fine. You all turning in for the night?' Bobby asked motioning towards the staircase.

'Yeah, we're all pretty beat.'

'Some more than others.' Kris quipped as she went upstairs waving her goodnights.

'She's kind of weird.' Bobby said still staring where Kris had been standing.

'A little sometimes, she's great though, they all are.' Cate smiled as she turned to look towards the staircase noticing Kelly quietly slip away upstairs. Lowering her head and sighing Cate turned back to her brother smiling slightly. 'Well, I'm gonna head up to bed as well. I'll see you in the morning.' Cate said squeezing Bobby's shoulder as she went.

'See you in the morning and Cate,' Cate stopped and turned back to face him 'thanks, for everything.' Smiling and nodding Cate turned on her heel and went upstairs to her room. On her way Cate paused outside Kelly's room, leaning against the doorframe she raised her hand to lightly knock on the bedroom door but stopped her before it touched it. Lowering her hand to rest on her hip she looked at the door then continued on to her own room. Entering and closing the door behind her Cate was surprised to see Kelly sat on the foot of her bed.

'Kelly!'

'Did I scare you?' Kelly asked a slight smile curling at the corner of her mouth.

'You certainly made my heart skip a beat or three. Everything ok?' Cate said as she moved to sit at the top of her bed resting her back against her headrest a welcome comfort to her soar back and sides from the attack earlier that day.

'Actually that's what I was going to ask you. It's been a pretty long day thought we could catch up.' Kelly moved across the end of the bed turning to face her sister. 'How are you feeling, you look exhausted.'

'Thanks, I feel it. I won't lie, I hurt all over, didn't help much that Bobby knocked me on my butt when we were at his place earlier.' Kelly looked at Cate concerned. 'He didn't mean to knock me over, we startled him and I fell back over a stack of magazines or whatever it is he has stacked there when he fell into me.' Kelly got up off the bed heading into the bathroom that adjoined to Cate's room, opening the bathroom cabinet she removed the small bottle of painkillers taking the glass from the side of the sink she half filled it with water. Walking back to Cate she handed her the glass and began to open the pill bottle.

'Take a couple of aspirin, hopefully that will ease the pain a little. We should have taken you to get checked over by a doctor.' Kelly said as she poured two pills from the bottle and handed them to her sister.

'I'll be OK Kelly, really, just these and a good nights sleep and I'll be fine.' Cate said shaking the pills in her hand. Swallowing the pills Cate looked at Kelly's expression on her face one she wasn't sure of. 'What is it Kel, you want to say something, you've been wanting to all day, what is it?' Cate asked placing her glass on the bedside cabinet.

'I'm worried about you, not even that I'm scared for you.' Kelly said looking down at the pill bottle concentrating on its label so she wouldn't get upset again.

'What ever for? I'm fine.'

'But you're not! ' Kelly said raising her voice slightly, anger seeping through. 'You've not stopped since we got here, looking after everyone but yourself. When are gone just stop and take care of yourself for just a minute, just to consider things before you move.'

'This is about Calum isn't it?' Cate asked a dark scowl crossing her eyes.

'It's not just him though, it's everything the shooting, going alone to take your family to the airport, not stopping after Calum's attack moving straight on to the next task at hand.'

'Now hold on just a minute it's not like half of that is in my control.'

'No, I know that but why can't you just stop and let me help you? You're not undercover any more Cate we're here to help, _**I'm**_ here to help.'

'I know that!'

'Then let us in.'

'I do! Kelly, I don't understand what this is all about. You're upset about the shooting, we all are, you're upset because I took my family to the airport alone when there wasn't any need for someone else to be with me and even if one of you were with me has it occurred to you how differently things may have turned out with Calum and his men?'

'It may have been that you wouldn't be in the condition you're in now.'

'True but then one of you may have been or worse!' Kelly turned and got up from the bed in one irritated fluid movement heading towards the window she stood looking out into the night sky and the street below. 'Kelly, I can't just stop when something happens to me, it's not who I am or at all in my nature, you know that.' Cate said moving forward towards Kelly on her bed.

'And it's the one thing I hate because I know it will get you killed one day.' Kelly said in her low quiet voice her eyes still fixed on the street outside. Lowering her head and turning away from her sister Cate looked to the other side of her room seeing her leather biker jacket hanging on the back of the door. Getting up Cate opened her bedroom door taking her jacket down as she did.

'I can't change who I am Kelly and it's not fair of you to ask me to.' Walking out of her room and closing the door behind her Cate headed for the stairs passing Kris on them as she did who was carrying a glass of water from the kitchen.

'Hey, what's going?' Kris asked as Cate rushed passed her nearly knocking the glass out of her hand as she did.

'Nothing I just need some air.' Cate said as she moved. Grabbing her boots from the entrance hall and pushing her feet in to them Cate threw her jacket on grabbing her keys as she went passed them and headed straight in to the garage. Opening the main garage door moonlight poured in lighting the open space. To one side of the garage a large grey tarp covered over something, removing it Cate revealed an old friend, her pride and joy that she always kept at the family home. A beautiful black and chrome Triumph motorcycle, Bette hated it but Cate had always loved bikes, this one in particular Cate loved. It was the last thing she had bought and worked on with her father. Taking the helmet from off its seat Cate swung her leg over the saddle and sat on her bike remembering how they spent so long bringing the bike back to life after its previous owner had all but written it off he had ridden pretty much to death without much consideration for the bike. Cate started up the bike, it started first time, smiling Cate put on her crash helmet put the bike in to gear, pulled back on the throttle and quickly and controlled rode out on to the street and in to the night.

Kelly watched still at the bedroom window as her little sister rode away from her. A voice spoke from behind her.

'She'll be back, she just needs time to cool off.' Kris said standing in the doorway of the room. 'The amount of times Jill and I have fought and taken off to our corners to take a breather. Always helped to get everything out in the open though.' Kris continued looking at Kelly one of her dearest friends still standing with her back to her, not responding. 'Anyway, I'll see you in the morning Kel; try to get some sleep ok? Cate'll be back by the time you're up and awake.' Kris looked at Kelly a little longer hoping for some kind of response but got none, she turned and went back to her own room gently closing the door behind her. Kelly continued to watch the space out side where Cate had just driven off, turning she looked to Cate's bedside table seeing a telephone, moving to pick it up she carried it back to where she was standing by the window, placing the phone on the window seal she picked up the receiver and started dialling, the phone rang for what seemed like forever to Kelly, then the ringing stopped as the connection was made.

'Hi it's Kelly, I'm sorry I'm calling so late I just really needed to talk.' Kelly said as she then paused listening to the recipient's voice. 'No, everything's not ok, oh Jill, everything just seems to be falling apart.' Kelly sobbed into the phone raising her free hand to cover her eyes that were now spilling with tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter. 8**

Bobby waited for things to settle in the house again, listening intently he threw his covers off of him revealing him to be fully clothed ready to go out in to the night. Swinging himself around to a sitting position on the couch, he was pretending to sleep on, he put his boots back on, grabbed his jacket and quietly exited the house through the back door. Closing the back gate behind him he walked to a small black sports car parked in the shadows in the back street, checking all around him he opened the front passenger side door and climbed in to the car.

'You're late.' The driver said obviously annoyed.

'Calm down, things were a little heated between my 'sister' and hers.' Bobby said shutting the car door as he climbed in to the car seat. 'Come on get moving.' Bobby and his driver drove off down the street away from the family home.

Cate stood in the shadows of the alleyway across the street from Calum's trucking station. Watching over the goings on there she watched as Calum and his men moved crates and boxes from the trucks that had just pulled in. Whilst she watched the men a black sports car pull in to the station pulling in to the car park in front of the offices. Cate watched as the driver and Bobby got out of the car heading over towards Calum and the other men unloading the trucks, greeting each other Calum and Bobby headed in to the main building.

'How long have you known?' Cate asked to the person who was walking quietly towards her from behind.

'I didn't until I spoke to Jill this evening. How long have you known?' Kelly asked standing by Cate's side.

'This afternoon when Kris and I were at his home, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist begging me for help. In all the years growing up with Bobby never once were we close enough to show that kind of affection. Danny, Scotty and I were different we were brother's and sister but Bobby, he was always a stranger to me.'

'I'm so sorry Cate.' Kelly said putting a hand on her little sister's shoulder.

'He was looking through dad's desk when we got back to the family home today. He said he was looking for some of his work papers but I know Scotty helped mom move those out to the garage about a year ago I'm not absolutely sure what it is he was looking for so when Jill called this afternoon I asked her to look into a few things for me.' Cate explained still watching the proceedings across the street.

'I know, Jill explained. She looked into Bobby's accounts for you like you asked with Charlie's help and they're kind of a mess.'

'Kind of a mess?' Cate said confused turning to look at Kelly.

'Look, why don't we go back to the house and I'll fill in you, Kris and Bri on what Jill found out, plus we want to be back in the house before Bobby is.' Kelly said turning to walk back to the car.

'Kelly.' Cate called after her sister who turned to face her. 'I only kept this close to my chest until I knew for certain as soon as I got word back from Jill I was going to tell all of you what..'

'It's all right Cate,' Kelly said cutting her sister off. 'I understand we all will. It's bad enough considering that your own family may be involved but to have your assumption proved right, well, I'm just so sorry.' Cate looked at her sister, even after a fight and a pretty big one at that her sister came straight out to her side when Cate needed her most. Kelly noticed Cate staring at her. 'What is it?'

'Nothing, just...' Cate said snapping out of her stare and moving back to her bike taking her helmet off the handle bar where she had hung it. 'Kelly, thanks, I know we've got things to talk about, a lot of things but I'm really glad you're here with me now.'

'Me too, now, let's get back home.' Kelly said with a smile on her face as she turned back to the car. Kelly pulled out on to the road first swiftly followed by Cate on her bike.

Once back at the house the Angel's sat in Kris's room talking over what had been discovered about Bobby.

'I just don't understand how he could do this.' Cate said looking out the window to the back yard watching out for Bobby. 'How could he do this to his family?'

'We'll find that out Cate,' Sabrina said 'but from what Jill found out about his banking accounts and other financial problems he's obviously trying to find an easy way out.'

'Yeah but why get the family involved? Bobby could have just taken the stolen items fenced them and the family would never have known until he was caught.' Kris said sat on her bed with her arms folded across her.

'So many questions and only one person we can ask.' Sabrina stated.

'But it's not that easy Bri, how do we even begin to start questioning Bobby without him heading for the hills or who knows what he's capable of doing.' Kelly said raising her hands gesturing with them. Seeing Cate's disappointed sad look made Kelly stop what she was saying, moving towards her sister she spoke. 'I'm sorry Cate I know this must be hard to hear but it's looking more and more that Bobby has been setting up the family for something.' Cate simply smiled at her sister before returning her gaze to the back yard again.

'Well he's already had shots fired in to the house, I've been attacked and he was routing around in dad's desk for something today.' All of a sudden Cate straightened her back and stood alert as if she had been hit by lightening.

'What is it?' Kris asked seeing Cate's sudden realisation. Cate rushed for the bedroom door heading downstairs the other Angel's swiftly following her straight in to the study. There Cate was rifling through the desk drawers shifting papers from side to side desperately trying to find something.

'Cate, what is it, what are you looking for?' Sabrina asked.

'I'll know it when I see it.' Cate said 'Ah hah!' She said holding a wad of folded papers.

'What is it?' Kris asked taking it from Cate as she handed it to her. Unfolding the papers Cate began to explain.

'When dad died he left all of us something in his will. To Danny he left the business, we all knew he would, Danny's the eldest and showed the most interest to take over after dad. To Scotty he left a sum of money that Scotty can't get his hands on until after he has graduated from college, to help him build his own start in life be it a home or the beginnings of a business, something.'

'What about Bobby and you?' Sabrina asked. Cate sat back in the leather desk chair as the Angel's began to take seats around the study.

'That's where things got a little bit uneasy. Dad knew that Bobby was already having problems always looking for the easy way out. He left Bobby a sum of money also but stipulated that he couldn't touch it until he had proved that he could hold a steady job for more than a month. He ordered that Bobby work for Danny at the family business for five years after that he could have his money.' Cate explained as Kris read pretty much the same thing in the papers Cate had handed her which was in fact the will in question.

'Pretty harsh thing for your dad to do.' Sabrina said as Kris passed the will to her.

'Yeah it was but it was probably the best thing he could have done for him, Bobby wouldn't listen to the rest of us.'

'How did he take it?' Kelly asked looking over the will herself as Sabrina handed it to her.

'Not well as you can probably imagine. He started to work for Danny but only lasted three months. He and Danny constantly butted heads and just didn't get on at all, but that was more Bobby than Danny. Danny bent over backwards to help Bobby, what Bobby didn't know was that after a year if Danny wanted to he could have given Bobby his money. Bobby just couldn't hold out that long.'

'What about you though, you were left a substantial amount yourself.' Sabrina said taking in all of this new information which was shining a very bright light on the situation at hand.

'Yeah he did.' Cate said taking back the will from Kelly as she handed to her. Looking down and folding the will again she continued. 'I couldn't take it though, it wasn't right.'

'How do you mean wasn't right?' Kris asked her brow knotted in confusion.

'I wasn't his daughter Kris, as much as we may have wished I was, even if it was through adoption, I wasn't and I couldn't accept the money. Instead I put it into a savings trust.'

'Who for?' Sabrina asked. Cate lifted her head and smiled looking at Kelly who instinctively knew the answer.

'Rebecca, you put it aside for Rebecca.' Kelly said smiling and shaking her head at the same time, her little sister never ceased to amaze her.

'Does anyone else know? Does Danny?' Kris asked.

'Mom knows, none of my brothers do, Tessa knows. Should anything ever happen there are two relations to Rebecca who know about the money and can look after it should they ever need to.' Cate explained lifting her head and smiling at the Angels who all seemed to have the same expression on their faces one of amazement, admiration. 'Quit looking at me like that guy's, you'll embarrass me.' She said shifting her weight in the desk chair trying to dodge their looks.

'So you think Bobby was looking for that then? What could he possibly do with it?' Kris asked.

'Not just the will Kris, I think he was trying to find these also.' Cate pulled out a slim red folder from the bottom of the centre desk drawer. 'These are the papers for Danny's trucking company that he inherited from dad, it also contains the most up to date account information. You see mom is also a part owner, a silent one, so Danny has to keep her informed with all the financial stuff even though he has all of the control over it. I think Bobby was trying to find out what the company was worth, how much it was earning.' Cate explained moving from the desk chair to the front of the desk on which she perched herself on.

'Good thought.' Sabrina said 'A plausible one too. You really think Bobby is angry enough with your brother maybe even the family to try to take the company from them?' Sabrina asked Cate her eyes narrowing as she did.

'Maybe' Cate answered.

'Hold on you guy's.' Kris started 'Are you really suggesting that Bobby is trying to bankrupt his own family? Could he really be that callas?' She finished.

'He could be trying to get the reigns on the family company. Put the family in to a financial situation where the only thing they can do is sell the business so that they can survive.' Kelly offered just as they heard the back yard gate open and click shut. Cate went to the study room door to see if Bobby was anywhere near them, he wasn't so she waved the Angels on to take the stairs and head back upstairs which they did quickly and quietly. Cate stayed back to clear away the papers they were looking through before she herself headed up to her bedroom. As she left the study she heard Bobby come closer to her.

'Cate?' he said surprised 'Where you been?' He asked innocently looking at her, she was still in her biker boots, jeans and shirt, not ready for bed at all especially at the hour it was, nearly 4am.

'Hey Bobby, I just got in a little while ago. Kelly and I had a bit of an argument, I needed some air for a while on my bike. Sorry if I woke you.' Cate said smiling to Bobby doing her best to keep up appearances.

'That's ok, you know me, can sleep through anything.' Bobby smiled back also keeping up the pretence that all was fine as he turned away from her and headed back to the sofa he was sleeping on in the front room. 'See you in the morning, well later morning anyway.'

'Yeah, see you then.' Cate watched as Bobby walked on through the house before she herself went back upstairs to her room.

'Everything ok?' Kelly asked as Cate got to her room closing the door after her.

'As ok as it can be I suppose. If I wasn't exhausted before I'm twice that now.' Cate said as she sat on her bed next to Kelly who she gave a slight smile to. 'I told Bobby we'd had an argument and I'd been out on my bike, that's why I was still up and still dressed like this.' Cate said waving her hand across herself indicating her clothes.

'Well it wasn't a complete lie.' Kelly said looking down at her feet as they hung off the side of Cate's bed. 'But we'll get to that later. Right now I think it would be best if you got some sleep.' Kelly ordered as she got up from where she sat.

'Yeah. How am I gonna tell mom all of this.' Cate asked flopping back on to the bed. Kelly moved back to her sister grabbing her legs as she did and swinging them up on the bed which caught Cate by surprise making her laugh slightly. 'Hey.'

'We'll figure how we're going to tell Bette tomorrow.' Kelly said going in to full big sister mode as she pulled Cate's boots off her feet. 'First though, you're going to try and stop thinking about this now and sleep, you're of no use to any of us if you're more zombie than human.' Cate pushed herself up onto her elbows watching Kelly and she grabbed and pulled off her boots.

'All right,' Cate said 'you win, I'm going to sleep now.' Kelly stood back from her sister hands on hips smiled and headed out of her room.

'Good and make sure you try and sleep in a little. We can handle things for a few extra hours without you. I'll come and wake you don't worry.' Kelly said before Cate could interrupt. Closing Cate's bedroom door quietly behind her Kelly slowly and quietly headed back to her own room. The house fell silent as all of its occupants slept.

By 9.30am Kelly, Sabrina and Kris were all in the kitchen, a fresh pot of coffee in the centre of the table with empty plates and cereal bowls in front of them. Bobby was in the downstairs bathroom getting himself washed and dressed whilst Cate still slept.

'So what do we do next?' Kris asked, no one wanted to mention Bobby's connection to the case until he was out of earshot completely, thankfully they would get their wish as Bobby apparently had business to attend to in town with his bank manager. A possible truth, the Angel's, playing a long for the time being, allowed him to go alone to the meeting, playing the innocent victim so well Bobby was oblivious to the act the Angels were putting on themselves.

'Wait for his highness to go out and call Charlie, fill him in on what we now know and figure a plan to shut him down.' Sabrina said as she turned the pages of her newspaper.

'Cate's worried about how to tell Bette and the rest of the family.' Kelly said a worried expression on her face. 'How could he do this?'

'I know, but we'll figure this all out when he's gone out. Don't want to tip our hand and give the game away.' Sabrina said lowering her paper to look at Kelly.

'Right, well, I'd better go up and check on Cate, I said I'd wake her.' Kelly explained as she left the kitchen table.

'Kel, is everything ok between the pair of you?' Kris asked following her out of the kitchen. 'I mean after last night.' Kelly headed in to the family room instead of going up the stairs sitting down on the couch Kris sitting with her.

'Did Cate tell you what we argued about?' Kelly asked.

'No just that she needed some air. I'm sorry Kel I shouldn't pry but you're both family to me, I worry about ya.' Kris said smiling her warm smile as she reached out and affectionately squeezed Kelly's knee.

'Better not let Cate hear you say that.' Kelly teased a cheeky smile appearing at the corner of her mouth.

'Yeah pretend I didn't say that bit, in fact just don't tell her I said that bit at all.'

'I think she's aware of the fact Kris I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual.' Kelly laughed as she spoke to her young friend.

'So do you want to talk about it? I understand if you don't.'

'I'm just worried about her Kris, that's really all there is to it. I'm scared that if she doesn't try and change the way she goes about things I'll lose her and I couldn't bare that. Now that I have her, I can't imagine not having her around and I'm scared she'll get herself killed, she just doesn't seem to show any fear or concern for her own safety.' Kelly explained as a fresh tear began to fall down her cheek. Kris moved forward brushing the tear away from her friend's cheek.

'Kel, that's normal for you to feel that way. Do you know how terrified I am every time Jill enters a car race? I know how good she is and how careful she usually is but that doesn't mean that something couldn't happen to her. Or when she joins us on a case, I'm scared to death if I'm not with her and in those times I think she feels the same. I had to hide the fact I was attending the police academy in San Francisco until I graduated.'

'I know I remember, I also remember the phone call I got from Jill after you joined the agency. She was happy for you of course, for all of us that you had joined but she was terrified at the same time. She asked me one thing at that time and one thing only.' Kelly remembered as Kris looked at her inquisitively. 'She asked me took look after you, look out for you.' Kelly smiled as she remembered the very conversation.

'So in other words Jill asked you to big sister me in her absence.' Kris said whilst flicking her hair back over her shoulders. 'Of course she did.' Kris smiled.

'She was so worried. I told her she had no reason to be and I was right.'

'And I'm going to tell you the same thing Kel, you've got no need to worry about Cate. We're all here to help her she's doing fine especially now that she's out of the shadows and working alongside us.' Kelly laughed at this point. 'What's so funny?'

'I said pretty much the same thing to Bette when we were talking with her about the shooting.' Kris looked down at her hands the memory of Jill and Cate falling back through the window of the building at the pier still stayed with her, it sent shivers through her.

'If it wasn't for Cate, Jill would have...' Kris paused on the word unable to bring herself to say it. Kelly placed a comforting hand on Kris's.

'I know Kris, I know, but still she runs solo acts and I just wish she wouldn't do so much.'

'Kel, how do you think Cate feels when you take the solo lead in a case for some reason or you're out on your own when we're all working a case?' Kris asked. Kelly looked at Kris with no answer. 'She's terrified also, just like I am with Jill. It's the way you are with family. I know we call ourselves family and we are, no doubt but there's a difference when it's your real family, your blood I mean and you're just discovering that. You'll learn to deal with it honey, we all do, just ask Jill.' Kris finished smiling warmly at Kelly who returned the smile.

'I did ask Jill, last night when I spoke to her.' Kelly said.

'And what did Jill say?'

'Pretty much what you have, just kind of in reverse but the same.'

'Well there you have it. Take it from a pair of sisters who know, you'll always be worried Kel but this is the life we've chosen for ourselves and we all knew the dangers when we signed on.' Kris finished just as Bobby strolled in to the room washed and dressed ready for the day. They all politely smiled at one another as Kris and Kelly got up from the couch and headed out of the room, Kelly going upstairs and Kris back to the kitchen with Sabrina.

Kelly entered Cate's room shutting the door behind her, Cate was still asleep as Kelly moved towards her. Noticing her sister still slept Kelly sat on the window seat opening the window slightly to allow fresh air in to the room. Bringing her feet up on to the window seat with her Kelly sat watching the street come to life with neighbour's children playing in their yards and on the quiet road whilst their parents were in the gardens mowing lawns and pruning. She turned back to her sister who still slept peacefully, Kelly just sat listening to the pleasant noises outside whilst watching over her sister.

'It's still freaky that you do that.' Cate murmured as she awoke.

'How is it you're always aware of it anyway?' Kelly smiling at her sister who rolled on to her side propping her head on her hand so she could talk with Kelly.

'I'm just very aware of things, plus I was surfacing when you came in.' Cate said with a devilish smile.

'You sleep ok?' Kelly asked.

'Yeah, great, was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. How's everything this morning anyway? What's Bobby up to?'

'Well everyone's up and dressed and Bobby says he has a meeting with his bank manager today that he has to go to, so he's off to that in a little while. As soon as he's gone we're calling Charlie and filling him in on the situation as it now stands.' Kelly explained as Cate rolled back on to her back.

'And what a situation it is huh!? My own so called brother trying to take money from his own family. I still don't understand why.'

'We will though, as soon as Bobby's out we'll start making plans with Charlie get this all sorted and straightened out.'

'Right, well, in that case I'd better get up myself. Thanks for the lie in today.' Cate said as she slowly got out of bed wearing a vest top and cotton pyjama bottoms. As she stretched she winced slightly, the bruising from yesterday's attack had pretty much all formed and was still uncomfortable. 'Ow, almost forgot all of that.' Cate said lifting her top slightly checking on the bruises.

'Well, they've come out pretty well. Are you in much pain?' Kelly asked wincing herself at the sight of the bruises.

'No not really, if I don't stretch like that again I'll be fine.' Cate said smiling at Kelly who didn't look too happy. 'Really, Kelly, I'm fine once I get moving I'll be good as new, promise!' Cate said moving to her wardrobe grabbing fresh clothing for the day. 'I'm gonna get showered and changed, be all refreshed and ready for the day. Give me twenty minutes or so and I'll meet you all downstairs. You don't need me to make an appearance to talk to Bobby before he leaves do you?' Cate asked grabbing one of her favourite t-shirts from a shelf. A black t-shirt with a 'Route 66' shield on the top left front of the shirt, a birthday gift from Rebecca, Cate smiled as she shook the shirt out remembering how excited Rebecca was to give it to her.

'No we should be able to handle it.' Kelly said with a smile watching Cate as she rifled through shelves and drawers. 'Get yourself ready and I'll see you downstairs.' Kelly left Cate to it as she left her room and headed back to the other Angels downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

The Angels were sat in the study after Bobby had left the house waiting for Cate to join them so they could all call Charlie. Cate entered the room sitting down next to Kelly who in turn handed her a glass of orange juice.

'Don't even think of skipping breakfast, Bette will be after me if you do.' Kelly said to Cate.

'She's been on the phone this morning then? I thought I heard it ring earlier.'

'Yes she rang, had a few quick words with Bobby before he handed me the phone. I told her you were in the shower to which she then told me to make sure you eat something before going anywhere this morning.'

'Pretty scary huh?' Cate said smiling at Kelly who looked so serious about the phone call from her mother.

'Just a little yeah, so just make sure you do ok?'

'Promise.' Whilst the sisters were chatting Sabrina had dialled the number for Charlie.

'Good morning Angel's!' Charlie's voice sailed clearly through the study.

'Good morning Charlie.' The Angel's responded in unison, it was just second nature to them now to do so.

'So, what do we have Angel's? Cate, did Jill pass on the information we had to you?'

'Yes she did, thank you Charlie. It led me to where I hoped it wouldn't.'

'I understand Angel and I'm so very sorry for you and your family.'

'Thank you Charlie, but now we have to decide what to do next. How do we stop Bobby from trying to hurt the family?' Cate asked taking a drink from her glass.

'I think we should take down Calum McKee and his men first Charlie.' Sabrina suggested from seat behind the desk. 'He's obviously the muscle of the operation making Bobby feel safe, untouchable. They even have the local police scared.'

'True Sabrina and I think you're right. The question is how do we draw Calum and his men out first without tipping our hand to Bobby?' Charlie threw out for suggestion.

'Well,' Sabrina began. 'Charlie if you could pull some strings and get us some police we can trust and count on to come and lock up these thugs and keep them out of the way before Bobby notices then we can deal with Bobby at the truck company afterwards where he won't have any one to hide behind.' Sabrina said looking round the room to her friends, her plan making look on her face.

'Sounds like a good plan to me.' Kelly said. 'How do you plan on drawing Calum out though?' Kelly asked Sabrina who in turn half smiled and looked straight to Cate. 'No, Sabrina, no way.' Kelly protested. 'We're not putting Cate out there as bate for this guy.'

'She's the only one of he knows Kel. We'll all be there with her, she'll be safe with us there.' Sabrina tried to reassure.

'She's sat right here guy's.' Cate said interrupting. 'Sabrina's right Kelly, don't give me the look or the argument, you know she is. We can go in to the truck station where they all are, take them down together and wait for Bobby to show up.' Cate explained quickly before Kelly could argue with her, that could come later.

'Sounds like you're on to the right track of a plan Angel's, I'll make a few phone calls here and get you the back up you need. I'll call back later to confirm everything with you. Bye Angels.'

'Bye Charlie.' The Angel's said when Kelly got up from her seat and stormed out of the study.

'Great. Kelly!' Cate called after her sister quickly getting up to follow her, Kris and Sabrina not far behind her. Kelly was in the kitchen beginning to very loudly clear away dishes. 'Kelly, please.'

'No, Caitlin, he's already hurt you once and in no more than 24 hours you want to go face him again and start a fight!' Kelly said slamming a handful of cutlery on to the draining board.

'Kelly, calm down.' Sabrina said trying to soothe the situation.

'Calm down! Bri, you saw the state she was in yesterday and you should see the bruising today, you want to add to that?' Kelly angrily said to Sabrina.

'I don't intend to have any of us get hurt in any way. I want us to go in taking them by surprise before anything can happen.' Sabrina explained.

'Do we know how many people are in the station?' Kris asked. 'We are pretty much going in blind.'

'Exactly.' Kelly said.

'I counted four last night, five including Calum. The drivers will be out all day on route with their trucks, business as usual, I doubt they even know what's really going on there.' Cate said moving to sit down at the kitchen table. 'If we cut the phone lines before going in then there's no way they can get word to Bobby or anyone else.'

'Right,' Sabrina agreed sitting opposite Cate on one of the kitchen stools. 'that then gives us control of their communications and with the reinforcements Charlie's organising we should be able to take them by surprise before they can make a move.'

'OK, just slow down a little bit.' Kris started standing by the side of Kelly who had a look of thunder across her face. 'Even if we do all that, Calum and his men still seem like the kind of thugs that won't go anywhere without some kind of a fight, are we ready for that?' She asked.

'We'll have to be.' Sabrina simply stated.

'Terrific.' Kelly said crossing her arms across her chest.

'Look Kel, I don't like this much anymore than you do but I want to shut these guy's down before they do any more damage to this family.' Sabrina said trying to get through to the practical side of Kelly. Clenching her jaw together tightly Kelly looked straight at Sabrina and then to Cate mulling over their options in her mind, which there weren't many of.

'Fine but we do this right, we stay in a group or in pairs. No splitting up.' Kelly demanded.

'Ok, that's the way I would have played it any way, safety in numbers.' Sabrina smiled. Just then the phone rang, Cate got up and picked up the phone in the kitchen.

'Hello? Hi Charlie.' Cate fell silent listening to what Charlie had to say. 'Ok Charlie, yeah, I'll let the others know, if you could let Danny know I'll call him as soon as I can, don't worry Charlie I'll call him as soon as I've updated the others. Right, bye Charlie.' Cate slowly hung up the phone turning to sit back down, the colour drained from her face.

'Cate what is it?' Kelly asked concerned watching her sister.

'They've taken Rebecca.' Cate quietly said.

'What?!' Sabrina and Kris said in unison.

'They were all at the park together, Bosley with them, a shot rang out Bosley moved to get everyone to safety and somehow in the blink of an eye Becca was gone. They searched the park, got the police involved but nothing. Once back at the office they found a message on the answer machine, demanding the money Bobby owes or..' Cate stopped her self not having to say the words the Angel's knew the threat only too well.

'That's how Bobby intends to get the money and business away from the family, they'll give everything to get Rebecca back safe and sound.' Sabrina said stunned by the news.

'I can't believe Bobby would go this far.' Kris astonished said.

'I'd better go and call Danny.' Cate said as she got up from the table again headed out towards the study. Leaving the other Angels in a stunned silence.

'We move on them, find out where Rebecca is and have Bosley handle things on that side, there's no way they would have been able to have brought Becca here, she has to still be somewhere close to them in L.A.' Kelly hoped and reasoned. 'I can't believe Bobby would allow anything to happen to her.'

'I hope you're right Kel, I really do.' Kris said as she walked out of the kitchen. Kris walked through the house back to the study, the door was open and she could hear Cate talking to Danny trying every way she could to calm and reassure him. Kris stood by the door so that Cate could see her standing there which she did and waved Kris to come in.

'Danny, I promise we're doing everything we can, we're moving on the men in question today to shut them down, they seem oblivious to the fact that we're so close to doing that. I'll find her Danny, you know I will, I'll make sure she's home safe and sound. No, Bobby's not here, he had to go to a meeting with the bank, yeah I let him go, he's been safe all the time he's been out on his own. Yes, I'll let him and Scotty know what's going on as soon as I've finished talking with you. Just tell mom and Tessa that I'll get her back, we'll get her back.' Cate said whilst rubbing the back of her neck. Saying their good-byes Cate hung up the phone leaving her hand on the receiver, Cate stood silent just looking at the phone.

'How're they doing?' Kris asked looking at her friend with worry and concern in her eyes.

'As well as can be expected I suppose. I barely knew what to say to him Kris, all I could really say was that I'd get her back.' Cate said fixing her eyes still to the phone forcing her self not to fall apart, not now, not yet. Kris moved forward placing a hand on Cate's shoulder.

'We will get her back. Bobby wouldn't harm her, I can't believe he would harm his own niece.'

'I'm not sure how I can face Bobby to tell him our niece is missing when he knows exactly where to find her.' Cate said moving to the window in the study. 'How could he go this far? What could have possibly have pushed him to go this far?'

'We'll find out Cate, we will.' Kris said with determination. 'As for Bobby, well, I might have an idea about that, come on.' Kris said leading Cate out of the study back to join Kelly and Sabrina who were now sat at the dining room table go back over their notes trying to find a lead in L.A. where Rebecca may have been taken to.

'Hey, I've got an idea on how to handle Bobby.' Kris announced as she and Cate entered into the room.

'Let's hear it.' Kelly said looking up at them both.

'Well, it's probably best if Cate isn't here when Bobby get's back so I think one of us should stay here, wait for him and break the news about Rebecca whilst the other three go to the truck station and sort out Calum and his men there. I know we said we wouldn't split up in to smaller groups but three taking down Calum and his men is much better than two of us could.' Kris finished explaining.

'Sounds like a good plan to me.' Sabrina said. 'So who's going to stay?'

'I will.' Kris volunteered straight away. 'As soon as I've told him I'll tell him that he needs to call the family in L.A. and I'll make the excuse to go and meet you all somewhere.' Kris planned out loud.

'Ok, let's do it.' Kelly said slapping her hands down on the dining room table as she got up to go.

'Kris, give Charlie a call tell him the plan and have him make sure our back up is ready for us in an hour let's say.' Sabrina ordered as she herself got up to leave.

'Cate, I'll need your bike.' Kris said a wide smile on her face. 'It'll be quicker for me to use than the station wagon.' Cate looked at Kris and smiled.

'Ok, the keys are hanging up and you'll find my biker gear in my room. Just remember, you scratch it, you pay for the new paint job.' Cate joked as she caught her jacket that Kelly tossed to her.

'Fine.' Kris smiled. 'Be careful you guy's, I'll call Charlie and get everything with him in place.' Kris called after her friends as they headed out of the house.

Cate, Kelly and Sabrina all climbed in to the Mustang, Cate in the driver's seat started the engine and peeled out of the drive heading straight to the edge of town and the truck station where they would find Calum and his men.

'Probably best to put the car in that alley we were in last night. We'll be nicely out of sight then.' Kelly suggested.

'My thoughts exactly Kel.' Cate agreed as she pulled out on to the main road.

Moments later Cate parked the Mustang in the side alley across the street from the truck station. Standing at the mouth of the alley Sabrina watched the station. It was pretty quiet she noted, Cate was right all of the truckers were out on jobs there was only two cars in the car park and one man outside smoking by the time Sabrina turned to talk with Kelly and Cate the smoking man had finished his cigarette and gone back in to the building.

'Our back up's just arrived.' She said nodding her head towards the police cars pulling up by the side of the street, covered by the trees and bushes they parked behind. The three Angels made their way over to the police to make introductions and put together a plan with them. It was decided that Cate would lead the way in to the warehouse, as she was familiar with Calum he may not spook and run as soon as he saw her enter. Kelly wasn't far behind her and Sabrina would cover the back exits with the police to take any that made a run for it.

Looking at the building Cate stood silently taking it all in just taking a few deep breathes before they moved forward, there was a lot at stake if things went wrong.

'Rebecca.' Cate thought solemnly as she took a deep breath and stood to her full height a little over 5'8.

'You ready for this.' Kelly asked standing by Cate's side looking out as she did to the truck station.

'As I'll ever be.' Cate said a concentrated, stern look on her face.

'Just be careful. We want to bring everyone home safe.'

'Yeah, I know.' Cate said starting to move forward when Kelly took hold of her arm.

'I'm right beside you.' She said looking at her sister straight in the eyes. Giving the nod to Sabrina, Kelly and Cate made their way to the truck station.

* * *

Back at the house Kris paced around the family room waiting for Bobby to come home or for an update from Sabrina and the others. Eventually she gave in heading up to Cate's room to get changed in to the biker gear Cate had told her was there. Kris found it all straight away, the leather biking trousers with protective padding, Cate's jacket that was laying across the chair in the room. Kris opted out of wearing the biking trousers, Cate was taller than Kris by a fair margin so there was no way she would fit in the same trousers. 'Jeans will do.' Kris said aloud to her self, picking up Cate's jacket. Kris noticed something fall from the inside pocket, picking it up Kris discovered it was photo's bound together with ribbon. Looking at the photo's she saw one of Cate and Kelly together at the beach one that Kris remembered very well as she took it, a candid shot of the two sisters sat next to each other laughing about something, Kris remembered with a smile, that was the day a crab had grabbed a hold of Bosley's big toe and would not let go, another reason Bos wasn't so keen on the beach. Flicking through the photo's that were there Kris saw ones of the Angels together, Cate and Jill together at the race track with Jill's car, then there were pictures of Cate with her brothers spending holiday's together, Christmas. The last shot was of Cate and Rebecca fast asleep together on the couch, Rebecca huddled up to her aunt as close as she could get. Kris ran her fingers lightly across the image before putting them all together again with the ribbon and back in to the inside pocket of the jacket. Seeing the image of Cate and Rebecca together would stay with Kris she knew until the case was ended and the two could share that kind of fondness again.

Once changed Kris headed back downstairs just as Bobby walked back in to the house.

'Bobby, good you're home.' Kris said practically collaring Bobby as soon as he came in the room. 'You need to phone your family in L.A. straight away, Calum's men have taken Rebecca.' Kris quickly explained leading him through to the study, Bobby entered the room spinning Kris round to face him.

'They took Rebecca!' He said shock across his face but not in his eyes Kris noted to her self. 'When? How?' He blurted out.

'Your brother will explain but you need to call them now. The number's right here on the pad look.' Kris pointed out before turning to head out of the room.

'Where are you going? Where's Cate and your friends, why aren't they here?' Bobby asked picking up the receiver.

'They're out tracking down information to get Rebecca back, I said I'd wait here for you but I've got to go and meet them now and help. Cate thought you'd understand that she was out straight away finding out anything she could to get Rebecca home safe and sound.' Kris said testing the waters with Bobby, seeing what his reaction would be to that. He paused a moment before he spoke, as if thinking the best thing to say.

'Of course.' He said shaking his head like he was shaking him self out of some kind of trance. 'Of course that's what she should be doing. You'd best go and join them, like you said, I need to phone the family talk with them, has any one told Scotty yet?'

'Cate said she would call him. Look, I'd better get to your sister and the others, we'll all be back before you know it, try not to worry.' Kris said squeezing Bobby's forearm as she did to show some kind of sympathy towards him, playing his game. They nodded to one another as Kris briskly rushed out of the room, she had the urge to punch Bobby, she couldn't bare to be in the same room with him for much longer. Walking through to the garage Kris put on Cate's boots, at least they fit her, threw on the jacket, started the bike and peeled out of the garage and on to the road just as quickly as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Cate and Kelly headed towards the door of the truck station where they saw the companys name printed on it _4 Leaf Trucking_.

'Calum must be trying to connect to his heritage.' Cate snorted as she opened the door entering in with Kelly right behind her. They walked passed men carrying boxes, paper work, heading out the door behind them. 'Two less to worry about.' Cate said quietly to Kelly who nodded in response.

'Caitlin!' Calum called from his office. He smiled a wide smile holding his arms out open wide. 'How nice you came to visit! Come on in here!' Calum called out beckoning Cate and Kelly in.

'Why don't you come out here Calum, more welcoming space out here.' Cate offered.

Calum lowered his arms tilting his head to one side he smiled a sly smile, nodding he slowly walked out of his office meeting Cate and Kelly in the centre of the building floor.

'So, you finally found your way here.' He said as he walked towards them. 'And you brought a friend, but wait she's more than that isn't she Caitlin.' Calum said in a tone that made Kelly feel instantly uneasy and on edge.

'Back off Calum.' Cate said as she moved in front of Kelly protecting her for Calum's glare.

'Now I'm only being polite Cate, no need to get all defensive, I just want to meet your sister.' Calum smiled looking at Cate from under his eyebrows making Cate's defences raise even higher. 'You don't seem surprised that I know that little bit of information, thought you might have mentioned it at our first gathering this week.'

'Well I was a little distracted by your friends now wasn't I?' Cate quipped back. Amused by this Calum moved away from the sisters taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket he took one of the cigarettes from the packet and lit it whilst still watching the sisters.

'So, you've learned of your brother's true business with me.' He said between puffs on his cigarette. 'I take it you're not happy about it.'

'You take it right.' Kelly said moving to the side of Cate.

'She speaks!' Calum tormented.

'Oh she speaks Mr. McKee and a lot more besides.' Kelly said flatly a cold look in her eyes. Kelly despised this man, a term she used loosely for him, and wanted him put away for a long time.

'So, what's the play here Cate?' Calum asked tossing his cigarette end to the floor and stamping it out. 'Have you come to take me away? Got the police waiting outside for me and my men?'

'Something like that yeah, but I want some info from you first.'

'Oh, really...'

'Really. Where is she Calum?' Cate said coming straight to the point.

'Where's who?' Calum asked

'Don't play games with me Calum.' Cate warned taking slow steps forward closer towards Calum.

'Tell me the rules and I'll know the game.' Calum sneered back. Before Kelly could stop her, Cate lunged towards Calum this time catching him by surprise, grabbing him; Cate spun Calum around throwing him to the floor.

'Where's my niece Calum?' Cate demanded standing over Calum. Calum seeing stars for a moment stayed silent before sweeping Cate's legs out from under her sending her crashing to the ground.

'I don't know anything about your niece Cate, I promise you.' Calum said still flat on his back.

'You're giving me your word?'

'That I am. I've never lied to you Cate, I'm not about to start now. If your niece is missing that's down to your brother not me.' Calum said as he got up off the floor. Standing over Cate he held out his hand to her.

'Cate?' Kelly questioned cautiously as her sister took Calum's hand. Kelly had her revolver in hand, trained on Calum carefully watching every move he made as he helped Cate to her feet.

'It's all right.' Cate said to Kelly, keeping eye contact with Calum as she did. 'You're telling me that my brother, without your knowledge, had your men take my niece from her family?' Cate questioned Calum a mixed tone of disbelief and disappointment in her voice. Calum simply nodded his head now very aware that Kelly was training a gun on him. 'Where would they take her?'

'Where was your family when your niece was taken?'

'They were in a park in L.A. not too far from the beach and the amusement park.' Cate explained. At the mention of the amusement park Calum's eyes widened. 'You know where they'll have her don't you?' Cate asked stepping towards him.

'Some of the men who are on my payroll run the L.A. sector of my company. It's a smaller place that only houses a couple of trucks but she'll be there.'

'Why there?' Kelly asked still holding pointing her gun at Calum.

'Because the building runs off of the back of the amusement park, she'll be there, I'd bet my life on it.'

'You are.' Cate stated

'Despite everything I may have done Cate, I would never kidnap a child. Far too risky, and, far too many years on a sentence if you get caught.' Calum said with a slight smirk.

'Address Calum, give me the address.' As Calum began to open his mouth to give the address the stack of packing crates and plastic drums that stood behind Kelly, Cate and Calum began to topple towards them.

'Look out!' Calum called noticing them out of the corner of his eye. All three of them turned towards the danger before making a move to get out of its way. Calum grabbed Cate by her jacket throwing her and him to the floor away from the toppling crates, Kelly threw herself away from the danger. Crates and drums crashed to the floor creating clouds of dust. As the dust settled Calum and Cate, unharmed, began to pick themselves up from the ground coughing and spluttering the dust from their throat and lungs. Hearing the side door open they both turned to see who had entered, Sabrina and Kris with guns raised rushed through to see what had happened.

'You OK?' Sabrina called rushing towards them.

'Fine, where's Kelly?' Cate asked looking across the mess of crates and drums.

'Over here!' Kris called. Running towards her Cate's heart began to pick up speed with fear as she saw her sister lying unconscious on the ground, her legs caught underneath some of the crates.

'Kelly! Kelly, can you hear me?' Sabrina said to her friend as she checked her vitals. Kelly wasn't responding but Sabrina found that she was breathing and had a strong pulse. 'She's alive. Let's get these crates off of her and get her out of here.' Sabrina said. As the Angel's began to help Kelly they heard a fight going on behind them, turning they saw Bobby and Calum having an all out brawl.

'Are you insane having your niece kidnapped!' Calum yelled at Bobby between blocks and punches.

'But it wasn't me Calum, to the police and your men it was you not me and this mess here is all you as well.' Bobby yelled back kicking Calum to the floor.

'You're wrong Bobby.' Kris said approaching them. 'We know the truth Bobby, we know what you've been up to, what you've been planning and trying to do to your own family and we'll stop you.' Kris stated just as Bobby held Calum in a headlock after knocking the wind out of his lungs with a lucky punch.

'I'd like to see you try.' Bobby sneered as he threw Calum in to Kris sending both to the floor. Cate watching over what was happening watched as Bobby made a run for it.

'Go.' Sabrina said. 'Go, we'll take care of Kelly, just go get him and be careful.' Cate sprinted off after her brother as Kris and Calum picked themselves up off the ground.

'Do you smell that?' Kris asked Calum looking around at the ground. They both spotted the culprit together and the canister it was pouring from, turning to look at each other they both had the same look of fear in their eyes.

'Gasoline!' The pair called together. Rushing to Sabrina they helped her get Kelly up from off of the ground.

'Here, let me take her.' Calum offered. The two Angel's looked at one another unsure and surprised. 'It's all right, I won't hurt her.'

'You're a surprising kind of man Mr McKee.' Sabrina said cocking her eyebrow at him. 'You'd help us, not try to kill us? You'll forgive me if I find that hard to believe.'

'There's a lot going on here that has nothing to do with me and I'll do a lot to try and lessen the charges that'll be brought against me, besides she means a lot to Cate.' Calum said nodding towards Kelly.

'That she does.' Sabrina agreed. 'All right you take Kelly, but I'm warning you McKee.'

'No warnings necessary.' Calum said picking up Kelly.

'Right, he wouldn't want to hurt his best bargaining chip to make the cops and lawyers go a little easier on him.' Kris said looking at Calum through determined eyes.

'The law, yeah this will look good their eyes.' Calum began as he headed towards the door. 'But Caitlin's wrath, now that's something to be afraid of.' Sabrina and Kris looked to one another as they followed after Calum out of the building.

* * *

Bobby ran up a slope that headed towards the raised back area of the building and the storage space throwing anything he could in to Cate's path to stop her from catching him.

'Bobby stop, this is crazy just stop!' Cate called after her brother as she dodged another plastic barrel tossed towards her. 'I don't understand Bobby, why do this to the family, why have your own niece taken from her family? Do you really hate us all that much? What happened Bobby what did we do?' Cate called after him as he stopped running his back still towards her. 'Tell me Bobby, please, help me understand.' Cate pleaded.

'Do you know what the last thing dad said to me before he died?' Bobby asked still with his back to Cate.

'How could I, I wasn't there.'

'Exactly, you weren't there. We were, his family, his children.' Bobby spat out, his hands pulled in to tight fists, anger coursing through him as he turned to finally face Cate. 'Yet he asked for you. I told him you couldn't be there we all did.'

'I know this Bobby. Is this what all of this is about, it makes no sense.'

'No, what this is about is the last conversation dad and I had. He told me how disappointed he was in me, how he wondered why I couldn't work as hard as my brothers and my sister. He couldn't understand why a child of his own blood was such a disappointment when a child who wasn't even his could make him so proud that he would boast to everyone about her and her accomplishments.'

'I won't apologise for that Bobby. I worked hard for everything I did in my life after coming in to your family. I worked doubly hard to repay mom and dad for everything they did for me.' Cate said defending herself.

'They're not your mom and dad!' Bobby yelled as he lunged toward Cate, grabbing her by her jacket and slamming her into the metal shelving that stood either side of them. Surprised by Bobby's attack Cate had no time to prepare herself to take the impact. Burning pain shot through her back and shoulder blades crying out in pain Bobby swung her round throwing Cate to the ground so that she collided with the base of the shelving causing small cardboard boxes and tin cans to fall off the shelves down on to and around Cate, thankfully they were empty not causing any harm except causing Cate's temper to begin to rise off the chart. Bobby saw his opportunity to run again heading back towards the main section of the warehouse. Cate swiftly got to her feet in hot pursuit of her brother.

'You've got no where to run to Bobby.' She called after him. 'The police are all around outside. Let me take you out, it'll be easier.'

'Yeah right!' Bobby called back. 'I'll find a way Cate I always do.' It was then Bobby saw it, the spill of gasoline on the floor. He ran for Calum's office hearing Cate's fast footsteps not far behind him. Coming out of the office Bobby hand in his hands what he was after, a lighter, lighting it he waited until Cate was close enough to him to see. As she approached Cate watched Bobby as he raised the lit lighter in his hand with an evil smirk across his face. 'Like I said I always find away.' Cate watched as he tossed the lighter to the ground, she saw the liquid on the floor guessing what it was she came to a fast halt as flames quickly shot up and around the main room. Cate dove for cover landing in the skip by the side of the slope, her dive was softened by broken down boxes, packaging and plastics, pulling herself up she searched the room for Bobby, the smoke was beginning to thicken making visibility poor and soon so would breathing be. Pulling herself out of the skip and jumping down to the ground she heard Bobby struggling with one of the doors to the far side of the building heading towards him Cate jumped and dodged the flames as best she could, beginning to cough and splutter as the smoke got thicker.

'He cut me out, his own son! Because of you!' Bobby shouted knowing Cate was approaching him from behind. 'He gave you what was rightfully mine! It should have stayed in the family.'

'It did Bobby, I couldn't take the money Dad left me I knew it wasn't right despite what dad had written and mom had said. I left the money in a trust for Rebecca. You see, it's in the family.'

'It should have come to me. How could he have put Danny in charge of my money like he was some kind of daddy substitute, it didn't work anyway.'

'You spoilt, good for nothing brat!' Cate spat at her brother, as flames grew stronger burning the insides of the building to cinders. 'If you had just tried, just really tried and showed Danny that you could work hard he could have given you your inheritance whenever he wanted and he was going to! All you had to do was work a little, to actually want to work to earn something not just expect it to be given to you, that's all dad was trying to teach you and look what you do instead and for what vengeance?!' Cate yelled.

'They turned their back on me in favour of you! You're not even real family you're just someone they took pity on, just picked up and couldn't bear to throw out again. You don't deserve our family.'

'And right now Bobby, neither do you.' Cate said in a low voice as crates and barrels began to crash to the ground engulfed in flames.

'Cate!' Kris yelled from the entrance of the building distracting Cate for a moment giving Bobby the break he needed to make another run. Running past Cate he aimed for the entrance and towards Kris. Cate followed suit with awesome speed. Kris saw the pair of them rushing towards her not looking as though either one was going to stop even for the door she moved quickly out of their way. Bobby ran but couldn't out run Cate as she jumped and made a flying tackle at her brother wrapping her arms around his back clamping his arms down to his side causing him to fall crashing over the doors threshold out on to the parking area outside of the building. The pair both tumbled over one another until they stopped with Cate having the upper hand with Bobby pinned underneath her.

'It's over Bobby.' She said slamming him to the ground when he attempted to get up. 'Just stop.' Cate ordered as Bobby continued to struggle.

'She's right son. Now, calm down, you're under arrest.' A police officer stated as he held his gun over Bobby. Two more officers came over to pick Bobby up off the floor as Cate got off him.

'I hate you! I've always hated you and the day you walked in to our home.' Bobby yelled at Cate as the police cuffed him, reading him his rights. Cate stood watching, Kris stood behind her.

'And yet all I tried to do was love you Bobby.' Cate said in a controlled voice.

'Go to hell. All of this, it's your fault, you're to blame. I hate you, do you hear me? I hate you!' Bobby spat out as he was dragged away to a police car. Cate continued to watch as the police officer placed his hand on Bobby's head as he was put in to the car.

'Are you ok?' Kris asked knowing full well it was a dumb question but the only thing she could think of suitable to ask.

'Where's my sister.' Was all Cate responded with as she turned her back on Bobby and headed back towards Sabrina and the ambulance she stood next to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Cate sat in the hospital waiting room her head rested back against the wall with her eyes closed. It had been a long week and too much had gone on it that time.

'Here, looks like you could use this.' Kris's voice came through breaking Cate's thoughts. Opening her eyes she saw Kris holding out a cup of coffee for her. 'I know you're trying to cut back, but it's been a long day.' Cate took the cup with a smile.

'It's been a long week.' She said back as Kris sat down next to her.

'Bri's checking in with the doctors to see how things are with Kel.' Kris explained for Sabrina's absence.

'She knows they probably won't tell her much right?' Cate asked leaning back again whilst stretching out her legs in front of her.

'Yeah, but she just needs to be doing something.'

'The doctor said Kelly will be fine. She has a concussion and has dislocated her knee from where those crates fell on to her. The doctor wants her kept in a couple of nights just to keep an eye on her but she should be fine. Kelly's in x-ray just checking there's no serious damage to her knee before they re-set it. She'll be fine.' Cate explained taking a sip from her coffee. 'This is terrible by the way.' Cate remarked about the coffee still drinking it anyway.

'Yeah, well that's hospital vending machine coffee for ya.' Kris replied with a smile watching the doctors and nurses going about the duties. A nurse approached the two friends.

'Miss Fox?' The nurse enquired. Cate opened her eyes nodding to the nurse. 'There's a call for you, you can take it here.' The nurse indicated to the phone on the small glass table to the side of Cate. 'Line one.' The nurse said with a smile to both Angels as she went back to her station. Cate lifted the receiver wondering who the call could be from.

'Hello?' She said tentatively waiting for a response. 'Rebecca!' Cate's entire face lit up at the sound of her niece's voice. Kris, sat by Cate's side, sent a silent prayer thanking whoever was watching over the little one, for her safe return. 'How are you doing little one, what adventures have you been on?' Cate asked making the kidnapping sound as scare free as possible. She listened to her niece tell her what had been happening smiling and nodding a long the way as if her niece could see her. 'Did you say a clown came and took you back to your mommy and daddy?' Cate repeated to Rebecca unsure of what she had just been told. 'His name was Chuckles Charlie! He was really funny and silly? Well that's great Becca, hey, is your daddy there? Can I speak to him please? Ok, I'll see you tomorrow.' Cate spoke with Danny preparing him for what he and their mother should expect when they return home to deal with Bobby's mess. Assuring him that everyone was ok and safe Cate hung up the phone.

'Everyone ok there?' Kris asked. 'Is Rebecca ok?'

'Oh, she's just fine, not a mark on her nothing. She's been checked by the doctor but Becca just thought of it as one big game, she says she wasn't even scared. They had all sorts of games and things for her to play with and then Chuckles Charlie showed up and took her back to Danny and Tessa.' Cate explained.

'Chuckles Charlie?'

'Yeah I know, I'll be having a few words with that boss of ours. Glowing thankful ones.' Cate said with a wide smile. Kris reached over wrapping her arms around Cate's shoulders laughing as she did.

'That's our Charlie, there when we need him most.'

Another nurse interrupted the Angels merriment with Sabrina not far behind her.

'Miss Fox, your sister is settled in her room now, you can go through to see her if you would like.'

'We would very much like thank you.' Cate said getting up from her seat all the Angels followed the nurse to Kelly's room. Entering they found Kelly sat up and alert talking with the doctor. Kelly smiled when her sister and friends walked in to the room.

'Everything ok doc?' Sabrina asked as she moved to the foot of Kelly's bed.

'Everything's just fine. Ms Garrett's knee is all back in place and the x-rays show no problems. I'm still keeping her in for at least tonight, we'll see how everything is tomorrow before I release you, that was quite a bump on the head so we want to be careful.' The doctor explained.

'Yes we do.' Kris agreed standing by the side of Kelly taking her hand as she did.

'Well, I'll leave you all to it but not too long, Ms Garrett needs her rest.' The doctor smiled as he walked out of the room.

'You ok?' Cate asked her big sister as she walked round to Kelly's free side of the bed. Kelly was now surrounded.

'I'll be fine, a little soar and achy but I'll be fine. How are you doing, you look terrible.' Kelly said in a concerned tone with a smile across her face.

'Well thanks for that.' Cate said in mock insult. 'No, I'm fine, nothing a hot shower won't cure and a good nights sleep I'm sure will help.' Cate said as her sister looked deeply in to her eyes looking for the hidden truth she was holding back. 'Don't go looking for something that isn't there Kel, I promise you, I'm ok.'

'So, how did everything go after I was knocked out of the game?' Kelly asked looking round at all the Angels.

'Well,' Sabrina began 'Calum got his butt handed to him by Bobby and then Calum carried you out of the building.'

'Which Bobby set on fire trying to escape from us.' Cate picked up after Sabrina.

'And Cate fly tackled Bobby out of the burning building to the hands of the police officers waiting to arrest him.' Kris continued.

'The building has pretty much burnt down, everyone who had to be was arrested.'

'Rebecca's back with Danny and Tessa safe and sound, and Bobby hates me. I think that covers everything.' Cate said looking to Kris and Sabrina who nodded in sad agreement.

'Right, so not much then?' Kelly said taking it all in. 'Have you spoken to your mom?' Kelly said looking to Cate again, resting her hand on top of Cate's whose hands were resting on Kelly's bed.

'No not yet, I spoke with Danny after speaking with Rebecca, I'll let Danny fill mom in and I'll talk with her when they all get home tomorrow. Danny and I both agree that she'll want to see Bobby as soon as she can if she's allowed to. I'm sure she'll arrange for his lawyer and get him the best legal help she can.' Cate said rubbing the back of her neck.

'He's still her son.' Sabrina said softly. 'She'll never stop loving him or helping him when she can.'

'Even when he doesn't deserve it.' Cate said as she moved away from Kelly heading for the room door. 'I'm just gonna get some air for a little while.'

'Cate, I didn't mean…' Sabrina began when Cate interrupted her smiling.

'It's all right Bri, really, I just need some fresh air. Y'all know I hate hospitals. I won't be long.' Cate finished looking at Kelly before she stepped out of the room.

'You want me to go with her?' Kris asked Kelly.

'No, she'll be ok, she just needs a little space is all.' Kelly said appreciative of her young friends offer. 'So, Calum carried me out of the building huh?'

'Yeah, but for his own gain.' Sabrina said moving round to sit in the chair by the side of Kelly's bed. 'Any way to get the courts to act a little more lenient towards him.'

'I still don't like him.' Kelly said flatly.

'True but he did help us.' Sabrina said.

'He was more afraid of Cate than the law though.' Kris smirked as she carefully sat on the foot of Kelly's bed.

'Can't say that I blame him after watching her tackle Bobby to the ground, would not like to have been him in that moment.' Sabrina said sitting back in her chair crossing her legs as she did.

'How rough was the fight between the pair of them.' Kelly asked in a soft voice.

'From what we can tell and what Cate has said there were no raised fists, he grabbed at her and threw her around a bit but nothing that's caused any real physical harm other than some bruising.' Sabrina simply explained.

'I think it's the hatred he seethed toward her that hurt the most. Honestly Kel it was horrible, poor Cate, I think that cut her deeper than anything else that has happened this week.' Kris explained a look of hurt across her face.

'How did she take it?' Kelly asked taking everything in her calm patient manner.

'I'm not really sure.' Kris started. 'She just watched the police take him away as he yelled at her it obviously hurt her but…' Kris stopped to try and find the words to describe Cate's reaction to her brother's outburst.

'But what Kris?' Kelly asked prompting her to continue.

'It was as if she took in what he said and locked it away before brushing her self off and moving on, turning her back on Bobby and turning her attention to things that were more important.' Sabrina finished for Kris.

'Exactly. It's not like Cate hasn't been affected by what Bobby said but it's like, I don't know...' Again Kris was at a loss of how to describe her friend's reaction.

'It's like she's given up caring.' Kelly said looking down at her hands. 'That's what you're trying to say, that's the look you saw Kris, the reaction.'

'Yeah, yeah it was. If I didn't know Cate at all I'd say it was a cold reaction but…'

'But knowing her now and some of what she's been through in life the reaction doesn't seem wrong does it?' Kelly asked half smiling at Kris, she knew Kris could never completely understand Cate's reactions to situations but then she hasn't lived the kind of life that Cate and Kelly have when growing up, it wasn't that Kris hadn't dealt with her own problems in life but there was a difference, one that no one, unless they had lived it themselves, could fully comprehend.

'It doesn't surprise me as much as it worries me.' Kris said.

'That's why she has us.' Kelly simply replied smiling as she did.

'You know Kris, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you really liked Cate.' Sabrina said teasing her. Kris looked down to her lap smiling a little embarrassed.

'Yeah well, she has a habit of getting under your skin and kind of sticking there.' Kris lightly said.

'Honestly, the pair of you.' Kelly said her spirits lifting talking of lighter happier things. 'Fact is you're both too much a like.' Kris smiled a wicked smile at Kelly.

'Well, it's far more fun to act the way we do any way.' Kris laughed. All three Angels were laughing as Cate entered back in to the room.

'So, what have I missed?' She said smiling at her sister and friends seeing the obvious enjoyment in their faces, just what they needed after a week like they had just had.

'Nothing, come over here though.' Kelly said beckoning her little sister over to her side, Cate moved towards her sister who once close enough grabbed her a pulled her in to a tight hug. The room quietened down some as the other Angels watched with sweet smiles at the affection between the sisters.

'What was that for?' Cate asked as Kelly released her.

'Just because I love you and because I can.' Kelly said holding Cate's hand and rubbing her thumb across the back of Cate's hand.

'Ok. Um, the doctor wants us to clear out before he sends his nurse in to chase us out, so we'd better exit.' Cate said to the other Angel's before turning back to Kelly. 'You gonna be ok on your own tonight?' Kelly smiled an appreciative smile to her sister.

'I'll be fine, you go home with the others, get something decent to eat and relax tonight, please try not to worry about anyone but your self ok? Think you can do that for me tonight?' Kelly asked Cate laughing slightly through her smile.

'I will if you will.' Cate came back with holding out her hand to shake on the deal.

'Done.' Kelly said taking Cate's hand and then pulling her in to another tight hug.

'Neither one of you is gonna hold to that deal, just so you know.' Kris quipped, the two sisters turned to her both with an eyebrow raised as if to dare Kris on the subject.

'Ok, that's a little weird.' Sabrina said seeing the resemblance between the two sisters in their look. 'Let's get going, I don't know about you two, but I'm starved.' Sabrina said as she smiled and waved goodbye to Kelly heading out the door.

'I'm always ready for a meal.' Kris said as she got down from the bed, kissed Kelly goodbye and headed out after Sabrina.

'Ok, so I'll be back here with the other two no doubt as soon as they let us back in, I'll double check visiting hours on my way out. You sure you're going to be ok?' Cate asked her big sister looking deeply in to her eyes looking for any sign that Kelly may be hiding something.

'I'll be fine, stop big sister-ing me, that's my job, now go, get out of here and please, try to relax tonight. It's all over now Cate and out of our hands.' Kelly said watching her sister's reaction to those words. Cate lowered her head before tilting it to one side looking at Kelly with a half smile.

'There's still my mom to deal with tomorrow.'

'We'll all handle that together, don't worry I promise everything will be ok. Now get going, I'll see you tomorrow.' Kelly pulled Cate in to one last hug before they parted and Cate left the room. Now in a room filled with silence Kelly laid back taking in a deep breath and closed her eyes allowing her self to try and relax for the evening, she just hoped that her promise to her sister would hold, that everything would be ok in the morning and with Bette and the family when they arrived.

As the three Angels walked out of the hospital towards the car park they continued to chat.

'So, what shall we do for food tonight?' Sabrina asked. Cate looked at her watch it wasn't too late, just after seven p.m.

'Well, mom left enough food in the house; I can cook us up some kind of hot pot. Sound good?' Cate turned to find that her two fellow Angel's had stopped in their tracks. 'What?' Cate asked confused as to why they had stopped.

'You cook?' Sabrina asked.

'When you grow up in the household I did with a mother like mine you learn to cook especially when you're the only other woman in the house, she had to pass on her culinary skills to someone and for the length of time I was travelling and studying alone I had to feed myself.' Cate explained taking her car keys from her jacket pocket. 'I promise you I will not give you food poisoning.' Cate said with a wicked smile. Laughing the three continued on.

'I'll meet you both back at the house.' Kris said as she mounted Cate's motor bike and switched on the engine.

'Ok, be careful, we'll see you there.' Sabrina said as Kris moved off towards the road.

'I can't believe you let her take the bike home for you.' Sabrina said to Cate as they got in to the Mustang.

'Well, she rode it here, she can take it home again, besides I'd rather be driving the car than the bike right now.' Cate explained as she buckled her seatbelt and started the engine. Sabrina nodded understanding as they headed out to the road and back to the house.

A few hours later at the house the Angels had finished their meal cleaning up after themselves. They all decided to call it an early night but it was agreed that Cate was to cook for them all more often once they returned to L.A.

After a few hours Cate finally decided after tossing and turning that she could not get to sleep no matter how hard she tried, she was over tired and not shutting off for the night. Throwing her covers off of her she got out of bed grabbed her robe and headed out of her room down to the kitchen to make herself some warm milk, hoping that might do the trick to help her sleep. Sat in her favourite arm chair in the family room Cate stretched her legs out on to the footrest cradling the warm mug in her hands. Resting her head deep in to the back of the armchair she allowed herself to run through the week she had just had. It all seemed for the most part unbelievable that so much had happened in a short space of time but it was Bobby's voice ringing in her ears that really struck Cate, so much hatred in his voice, so much pain. As much as he may have hurt Cate she couldn't help but pity him and in some part take the blame.

'Penny for 'em.' Cate slightly startled turned to see Kris walking in to the room. 'Sorry didn't mean to make you jump.' She said taking a seat on the couch opposite Cate. Cate smiled at her friend as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

'That's ok and I think you'd need a little more than a penny for the thoughts I've got running around up here.' Cate said tapping the centre of her forehead with index finger.

'Feel like sharing? It's the best thing for that you know and it might help you sleep.' Kris suggested with a warm comforting smile.

'I was just going over the week in my mind playing things out in my mind, then there's today and Bobby's outburst and...' Cate trailed off not sure what to say next, Kris had been around for pretty much everything that had happened.

'It's not your fault Cate, what Bobby said it was harsh and hurtful but his actions are his own like you said you only ever tried to love him as a brother.'

'If only that had worked and been enough though Kris, then this, all of this,' Cate said indicating to the bullet holes and boarded windows. 'may never have happened.'

'And if your dad hadn't of cut him off, or if Danny had given Bobby his inheritance or if Bobby had just tried harder, there's a lot of 'if's' there Cate and it doesn't help you or Bobby or the rest of the family. What if you hadn't of come to this family? What then?' Kris asked answering the question before Cate could try. 'You may have stayed with Calum and God knows what might have become of you there or your life would have continued moving from place to place. You wouldn't be working for Charlie and you would never have found Kelly. Coming here to this family, your family, was what was meant to happen, I firmly believe that and so do you, I know you do. I see it in the way you talk to your mom, how you play around and joke with your brothers and sister-in law and how you love your niece and care for her, making sure she grows in to a strong, intelligent, independent woman like her aunt.'

'I don't want Rebecca ending up like me Kris, no way.' Cate said rubbing the front of her shoulder as she thought of it.

'Why not?'

'Look at the life I lead, it's crazy and dangerous and not at all what I want for her or what Danny and Tessa want and that's far more important.' Cate explained.

'Yeah that is important, but Cate, Rebecca will take pieces from all of her family while she grows up in to whatever it is she decides to do in life and who knows where her life journey leads.'

'I hope to something safer than this and not illegal like her uncle.'

'And by leaving her your inheritance you're giving her the best possible start on that journey.'

'Oh Kris everything is just such a mess.' Cate said running her hand through her hair.

'But a mess can be cleared up and so will this be. Stop giving yourself such a hard time.' Kris demanded.

'I used to think I knew what was always going on around me had as much control on it as I possibly could and now everything seems so out of balance. Kelly and I obviously have some issues to deal with and a lot of that is down to me as well.'

'You can't change who you are or your nature Cate, not over night any way and sometimes not at all, Kelly's going to have to learn that as well.'

'I just feel like I need open space for a while, just get away from everything, not necessarily running away but just getting away to think and put things back in perspective. I need some time.' Cate said in a quiet tone looking towards Kris with wide eyes that showed how tired she was, how everything was affecting her, Kris couldn't help but want to comfort her she could see the pain Cate was suffering inside even if she wasn't going to admit it.

'Maybe you should get a way for a while, take some time out. Charlie would understand and be happy to give you that time.'

'What about Kelly?' Cate asked softly knowing that taking off solo for how long she didn't know would crush her older sister.

'She'd hate it obviously but she'd understand. You'd have to check in with her as much as you could or else she'll be out looking for you. Talk to her about it, see what she thinks. She'll be sad to see you go but you know she'd support your decision.'

Cate nodded as she looked at the small clock on the table in front of her and Kris, 4am.

'I think I might just try and see if I can get a few hours sleep now at least.' Cate said with a smile as she got up. 'I'd better look to have had some sleep for when the family come home and we see Kelly tomorrow.'

'You and me both.' Kris agreed getting up her self. As the two Angels headed for the stairs Cate stopped and turned to Kris smiling warmly.

'Thanks Kris. I think this is one of the rare occasions we've managed to have a sensible conversation without teasing or bickering.' Kris smiled pushing Cate a long to head up stairs.

'Yeah well don't ruin the moment now, let's get to bed before Bri wakes up and witnesses anything.' Quietly laughing the pair wished each other a good night and went back to their bedrooms.

Later that same morning Sabrina was the first to rise, heading downstairs to the kitchen she started preparing the coffee for everyone, the best and safest thing she could prepare. Collecting the newspaper from the front door step she returned to the kitchen unfolding it seeing the headlines of the fire at the Four Leaf depot and the arrests made there.

'Morning.' Kris's voice chirpily said from her seat at the kitchen table.

'Morning, sleep well?' Sabrina returned.

'Yeah fine, You?'

'Not bad at all but I wouldn't be lying if I said I can't wait to get back to my own bed.' Sabrina said in a light tone as she sat down joining Kris.

'Well, with everything now over I think you can head back to L.A.' A smiling Cate said as she walked in to the kitchen heading straight for the fridge. 'I called the hospital to check on Kelly and they said she may be released today so everyone can head back when they're ready to.' Cate said as she poured orange juice for her self.

'That's terrific, Cate.' Sabrina said. 'I mean about Kelly being released.'

'And the fact that you can all go home, it's ok Bri, I can understand missing home after a case is finished and you all deserve to get out of this family mess as soon as possible. With mom and the rest of the clan back today I wouldn't blame you if you all ran today.' Cate joked.

'No Cate, we'll be right here helping out.' Sabrina said. 'The case isn't finished until we talk things through with Bette and Danny. Are you expecting Scotty today also?' Sabrina asked.

'No, I doubt he'll come. He'll catch the highlights later. I think he likes being the youngest at times like these, kept out of it all.' Cate explained.

'You make it sound like this happens often.' Kris said with a wicked grin and a wink.

'So when are they flying in?' Sabrina asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

'They should land at 1pm I think. Bosley's going to be with them he's driving them straight to here from the airport. Hopefully we'll be back from the hospital with Kelly by then to meet them.' Cate explained sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

'Well in that case we'd better get a move on to Kelly.' Sabrina stated taking a last mouthful of coffee before getting up from the table and heading towards the stairs.

'So you don't want breakfast this morning?' Kris called after her, Sabrina turned around re-taking her seat having realised her absentmindedness.

'Maybe just a little breakfast first.' She said with a smile taking the cereal box Cate handed to her.

'Anyone for toast?' Cate offered both Kris and Sabrina raised their hands. 'Right, of course.'

A while later the three Angel's were fed, washed and dressed ready for the day, Cate had a small duffle bag containing fresh clothes and wash bag for Kelly to get changed in to and freshen up a little before they brought her back home, she knew Kelly would more than appreciate it.

'Ready to go?' Kris asked Cate as she entered in to Kelly's room in the house.

'Yeah, think so.'

'What does that mean?' Kris asked concerned.

'It just means I have a lot of talking to do today and I'm not sure I'm ready for it. What I have to say may hurt a lot of people I care about.' Cate explained placing her hands on her hips as she did looking down at the bag with Kelly's things inside.

'Look, for the main part we're all gonna be here for you, including Kelly, she'll be home and we can all talk with your family and explain things. As for your other conversation, well, you're on your own for that one I'm afraid, that's a conversation for you and Kel to have alone.' Kris said as Cate rubbed the back of her neck, the tension was all ready beginning to build. Kris reached out to her putting her hand on Cate's shoulder squeezing it slightly for comfort. 'Don't worry, she'll understand and when she needs us we'll be here to help her out.'

'Thanks Kris, I just hope it all goes as easily as that.' Cate said offering Kris an uncertain smile.

'Hey you two, time to make a move.' Sabrina said calling up from downstairs.

'Coming Mom!' Kris and Cate called back in unison before starting to laugh.

'Cute you guy's, real cute.' Sabrina called back with a hint of laughter in her voice.

By the time they got to the hospital Kelly was all ready signing her discharge papers and getting her instructions from the doctor about resting her knee and not over doing it. Kelly smiled with relief when Sabrina, Cate and Kris entered in to her room.

'Tell me you have clothes for me?' Was the first thing Kelly said as the Angels walked in greeting the doctor.

'Yes, I have a change of clothes and your wash bag.' Cate said placing the bag on to the table above the bed.

'Great, thank you. Now I can go get changed and we can all get out of here.' Kelly said eager to get out of the hospital bed and gown. Helping her get down from the bed Sabrina also helped her friend to the bathroom where she could get changed.

'Anyone would think she wanted to get out of here.' Kris said smiling as she and Cate sat on the two chairs in the room.

'You think?' Cate quipped back to her returning the smile.

Moments later Sabrina and Kelly exited the bathroom, Kelly showing some discomfort from walking the short distance.

'You all right Kel?' Kris asked as she watched her friend move slowly.

'A little soar maybe but I'll be fine once we're out of here.' Kelly replied wincing slightly between smiles. At the same time as if on cue a nurse entered the room with a wheelchair for Kelly.

'Hospital policy.' The nurse said seeing the look on Kelly's face. The other Angels laughed in chorus as Kelly gave in and sat in the wheelchair. They all followed the nurse pushing Kelly through the hallways until they reached the exit. Smiling and thanking the nurse, Cate moved to the side of her sister steadying her as they walked.

'We could have gotten you crutches you know.' Cate suggested.

'I don't think so, I'll be fine not a problem.' Kelly said back

'Stubborn.' Cate said teasing. Laughing they reached the car all getting in they drove off back to the house. Just as they pulled in to the drive and began to get out of the car a blue Sedan pulled in behind them once parked the first to jump out was Rebecca running straight to her aunt.

'Aunt Caitlin!' Rebecca jumped in to her aunt who swiftly picked her up in to a big hug.

'Rebecca! You're all home all ready!' Cate called watching the rest of the family and Bosley get out of the car. Tessa came to Cate next more hugs and greetings followed by Danny and lastly her mother, Bette. Cate put Rebecca down who rushed in to the house after everyone.

'Mom...' Cate began as Bette pulled her in to a tight embrace before releasing her and looking straight in the eyes.

'Are you all right?' Bette asked

'I'm fine, we're all fine. I promise mom, I'm just sorry about Bobby.' Cate explained trying to look away from her mother who took her face in to her hands to stop her.

'Don't be sorry for him or for stopping him. I'll deal with Robert; right now I'm dealing with you and your friends and sister. How's Kelly, John said that she was injured.' Bette asked as they headed in to the house.

'She's ok mom, she's home as you've seen. She dislocated her knee but it's ok, her knee was re-set, it'll be soar for a while but there's no permanent damage thankfully.'

'When are you heading back to Los Angeles?'

'They'll be heading back tomorrow I think.' Cate said as Bette stopped abruptly before entering the house.

'You're not going with them?' Cate could have slapped herself in the head for letting that slip.

'No, not right away.'

'Are you going to stay here?'

'No, I was going to take some time for a while, just clear my head.' Cate explained.

'I see and does Kelly know this yet?' Bette asked standing to her full height with her best motherly look on her face.

'Not yet, I'm telling her next right after we've all spoken about the last few days.'

'I see, well, maybe it's for the best but don't you dare let your sister worry about where you are.' Bette ordered before walking in to her home, Cate sighing heavily followed after her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

'So he was jealous and angry with us, that's why he did this to the family.' Danny said summarising what he had just been told.

'Well he seems more angry with me but yeah, that's pretty much it.' Cate said to her brother who was pacing up and down the room.

'He's such an idiot!' Danny cried out to which his mother frowned and hushed him.

'Daniel, think of your daughter, keep your voice down.' Bette ordered.

'I'm sorry mom. But that's his excuse? That's something I'd expect to hear from a child of Rebecca's age not a grown man like Bobby. I suppose he's going to need a good lawyer, which the family will have to pay for.' Danny fumed sitting down next to Cate on the couch in the family room where they all sat.

'He's still my son Daniel and your brother, nothing changes that, he may have done terrible things but he is still a part of this family and we need to show him that. Obviously we haven't showed it enough.' Bette said getting up from her chair and heading towards the study. 'I'll get on the phone now to Douglas Reed, he'll know how to handle this.' Bette said as she left the room.

'Who's Douglas Reed?' Kris asked having been quiet throughout a lot of the explaining and talking as Sabrina and Cate took the lead for the explanations, leaving out certain things like Calum having Cate attacked and Bobby's actions inside the building.

'Douglas is the family lawyer.' Danny explained rubbing his eyes, he was beginning to tire after the last few days and today's travels.

'Can he handle this kind of case?' Bosley asked.

'Well if he can't he'll know someone who can.' Danny said sitting back in his seat.

'Or Charlie will.' Sabrina offered to which the Angels and Bosley nodded to in agreement.

'Well, we'd better start packing if we're going to be heading back tomorrow.' Sabrina announced to the other Angels.

'Right you are.' Kelly agreed taking the helpful hand from Sabrina to get up from her seat.

'Why don't you stay down here Kel, we can pack your things for you.' Kris offered concerned about Kelly trying to make it up the stairs.

'Sure you wouldn't mind?' Kelly smiled to the others sitting back down.

'We're sure.' Sabrina finalised as she and Kris headed upstairs.

'Aren't you leaving as well sis?' Danny asked lightly placing his hand on top of Cate's head as he asked. Cate looked straight at Kelly, not sure how to start this conversation.

'No Danny, Cate's not coming back with us straight away.' Kelly answered for her. Both Danny and Cate looked to Kelly surprised at her response. Danny sensing that it was time for him to the exit the room looked to Bosley and made their excuses as they left the sisters alone in private.

'How did you know?' Cate asked still stunned by her sister's intuition. 'Have you spoken to Kris?' Kelly smiled at her sister and motioned for her to come and sit by the side of her.

'No, I haven't spoken with Kris, but I am your older sister and with that comes a little bit of intuition and getting to understand you. After everything that this holiday break has brought us I had a feeling you might take off for a while.' Cate looked at her sister about to protest and defend her actions but Kelly stopped her before she could, placing her hands on to Cate's. 'It's all right Cate, I understand, I'd probably want to do the same in your place. Go and take the time you need, clear your head and come back home to us in L.A. when you're ready. I'll speak with Charlie don't worry about that.'

'You'll be down an Angel with me away and you can't work any cases physically with your knee the way it is for at least another week or so.' Cate said to her sister a slight smile on her face. 'Are you sure you guy's will be ok?'

'We'll be fine, we were fine before you joined us and we have Bosley to fill the gap until you come home, just make sure you come home. Kelly said smiling pulling Cate towards her hugging her little sister a single tear rolling down her cheek. She understood Cate's need to get away for a while but it didn't change the fact that it hurt a little that she would be away from her in a time when Kelly most desperately wanted to be there for her little sister, but she had a plan for that. 'Now you have to promise me that you will call and keep me posted as to where you are so that I don't send a search party out looking for you. You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to just let me know you're ok and where you are, all right.' Kelly instructed placing her hand on Cate's face cupping her cheek.

'Not a problem, I promise I'll check with you. Thank you Kelly.' The sisters hugged again just as Bette and Bosley walked back in to the room.

'You've told your sister then?' Bette said returning to her arm chair.

'I didn't need to.' Cate said.

'Older sister intuition.' Kelly explained as she patted Cate's knee. 'Did you manage to speak with your lawyer, Douglas?'

'I did and he believes that he will be able to help. He can't make any promises as to the outcome but he will help.' Bette explained.

'That's good.' Kelly said smiling as Cate moved to get up from next to her sister.

'I think I'll go start on my own packing and make sure that Kris and Bri have got all your things together.' Smiling to her mother and Bosley as she went past them Cate continued on up the stairs.

'She's disappointed with me.' Bette sadly said once Cate was out of ear shot.

'No Bette, no she's not, Cate's just had a rough few days and needs some time is all. I don't think Cate could ever be disappointed with you.' Kelly offered a comforting smile.

'Are you so sure? Her brother disowns her, tells her he hates her whilst trying to destroy the family business and I help in every way I can by getting him good legal representation.' Bette rubbed her forehead as she spoke tension was beginning to form there. 'How could that not disappoint her?'

'For that very reason is why.' Bosley began taking Bette's hand in his comforting her. 'It's your love for your family that makes Cate so proud of you, to be proud to be considered your daughter. She knows no matter what you will always love and care for your children, your family. Cate can never be disappointed in that.'

'Thank you John.' Bette smiled through glistening eyes covering his hand with hers. 'Now, I had best go and fill Danny in on what Douglas had to say, if you'll both excuse me.' Bosley and Kelly watched Bette walk through to the back of the house to her family.

'Well put Bos.' Kelly remarked smiling at him as she did.

'All in a day's work, now, how are you doing and what's going on with Cate?' Bosley moved to sit next to Kelly as she explained about Cate's need to take some time for herself. 'I see, and you're ok with her going off like this?' Bosley asked concern flowing through him.

'I'm not over the moon about it but I understand it and I won't stand in her way or be her reason not to go.'

'Well as long as everything is ok between the two of you, that's the most important thing.' Bosley smiled as he took Kelly's hand in his squeezing it lightly.

After a quiet family meal together everyone decided to turn in early, it had been a long day and the Angels and Bosley had an early flight in the morning. Knowing the house had settled for the night Cate opened her bedroom door with bags in hand and headed down stairs to the garage and her bike. After having strapped her bags to her bike securely Cate went back in to the main house and through to the kitchen where she found her mother sat at the kitchen table reading a book with a mug of hot cocoa by the side of her. Seeing her mother at the table startled Cate.

'Leaving before the rest can change your mind?' Her mother asked with a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

'You know I hate goodbyes.' Cate said taking a seat in front of her mother.

'I know, I also know you'll have one very unhappy sister here in the morning not to mention niece when they discover you've left all ready.' Bette said placing her book down.

'True but I also know Becca will get over it quickly as she always does when I leave town and Kelly will be ok, she'll understand.' Cate hoped that, that was true. 'I've left her a note and a promise that I will call her soon.' Cate looked at the expression Bette was giving her, the knowing mother look that said everything without her having to say it. 'I know, it's cowardice of me, but if I try to say goodbye in person, I'll never leave and I have to.' Bette smiled, reaching out to take Cate's hands.

'I know you do honey, don't worry I'll talk to her. Now, you'd better get a move on if you want to be away before someone gets up.' Bette walked Cate back to the garage, helping her with opening the garage door. Pushing her bike on to the drive Cate stopped put her bike on its stand and rushed back to her mother who in turn wrapped her in to a warm loving hug. 'Be careful and call or write often, I love you Caitlin.' Bette quietly said in to Cate's ear.

'I will, I promise. I love you too.' With that Cate rushed back to her bike pushing it out further down the road so not to start the loud engine outside the house waking everyone.

Kelly woke with the sunrise, the fresh morning air of a new day breezing through the open window into her room. Sitting up she felt slight discomfort in her knee but at least she could move around a little easier. Looking around her room she noticed an envelope propped against the vanity mirror on the dressing table. Getting up slowly she moved to the dressing table taking the envelope in her hands she sat at the table. Kelly knew the handwriting straight away to be Cate's taking the letter out of the envelope she read not overly surprised to read that her sister had left a few hours before she got up. Kelly read the letter through twice more before folding it back in to the envelope, getting up from her seat Kelly took her clothes laid out for the day and wash bag and went to the bathroom to get wash and dressed for the day.

Kelly came down to a bustling kitchen after to getting washed and dressed, good mornings were being called out to her from all areas of the room from smiling faces galore but not the one she would have liked to have seen. Bette, seeing the expression on Kelly's face, headed toward her with cups of coffee for the pair of them, putting her free arm around Kelly's shoulders she lead her out of the kitchen through to the garden.

'Come with me honey, we need to have us a little conversation.' Bette said pulling open the door to the back yard.

'You know that Cate's left all ready.' Kelly stated more than asked. Bette nodded as the pair sat in the swing seat.

'I do, I was up when she left. Now she asked me to tell you not to worry and that she promises to call you just as soon as she's able to. I know you would rather have had her here Kelly but Caitlin was never one for goodbyes, it's understandable I suppose but never easy for the rest of us.'

'No its not, how do you get used to it Bette.' Kelly asked taking a sip from her coffee.

'Oh honey, I've never gotten used to it but I've learned to accept it. You see something you must understand about your sister is as much as she loves to be with her family and with the ones she loves she cannot be pinned down, she needs the room to spread her wings a little and take flight when necessary. Caitlin always has, I think it stems from being in the system for so long, never staying in one place for too long, she can get restless after a while.' Bette explained pushing her curly hair out of her eyes.

'So, I should expect this from time to time, that she'll just take off.' A note of anger in her voice.

'Honestly Kelly I don't know. I know a lot more happened here then you're all telling me and I can appreciate why you've chosen or Caitlin has chosen not to tell me but this time I think she just needs the room to process everything and that she prefers to do alone. Caitlin still hasn't learned to let people in to that side of her, the more vulnerable side of her.' Bette look over at Kelly who stared unhappily down in to her coffee cup. 'Kelly, she'll be back before you know it and ready to move on to your next adventure together. Don't be sad and don't worry, let me do that, she'll be back you have mine and her word on that.' Bette said placing a comforting arm around Kelly pulling her in to her close. Kelly couldn't help but smile at the affection Bette showed towards her, she began to feel a little better about Cate's departure there and then.

'Kel! You ready to make a move?' Sabrina's voice came from the patio door. Kelly smiled waving to Sabrina that she was ready.

'Grab yourself some fruit on the way out, you haven't had any breakfast this morning young lady.' Bette ordered getting herself up from her seat and heading back in to the house. Kelly sat by her self for just a few moments longer before heading in, despite what had happened with Bobby, it had been a wonderful break away with her little sister and she adored Cate's family looking forward to the next time they might all be together again, hopefully a happier less chaotic time.

By the time Kelly re-entered the house Bosley had the cars packed up, Danny had arrived with Tessa and Rebecca to wish them all a safe journey and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

'Now y'all make sure you come back and visit us, ya hear?' Bette ordered hugging Kris after having just released Sabrina and Bosley from a tight embrace.

'We will Bette, we promise.' Kris said back smiling from ear to ear. 'Danny y'all have to come back to L.A. to visit us and cook up your BBQ at my beach house.'

'We'll have to arrange a date.' Danny agreed shaking Bosley's hand before accepting Kris's open arms for a hug. Kelly walked down the line of people saying goodbye accepting the thanks they gave for her help. Upon reaching Rebecca, Danny picked her up so that she could hug Kelly goodbye.

'Don't worry aunt Kelly, aunt Cate always comes back.' Astonished by the little girls comment Kelly kissed her cheek and said her final goodbye to her and her parents. Bette stood waiting for Kelly to exit the house putting her arm around Kelly's waist Bette walked her down to the Mustang in which Kris was all ready sat in the driver's seat.

'Now just you remember what I told you and should you need anything, even if it's just to chat you pick up that phone of yours and call me, after all we're family.' Bette declared taking Kelly in to a big tight hug.

'I will I promise and thank you for everything Bette.' Kelly returned as she got in to the car.

'Now just remember if that sister of yours gives you any trouble and she won't mind you, phone me. I'll put her straight.' Bette winked at the two Angels as she spoke. All waving from the drive Bette and her family watched the Angels and Bosley drive off down the road.

'You doing ok Kel?' Kris asked after they had driven for a little while in silence. Smiling back to her friend Kelly looked back to the road.

'Oh I'll be fine.' She said.

'You're not worried about Cate at all?'

'No, she'll be just fine after all she has an Angel watching over her.' Kris looked at Kelly confused by her comment. Kelly seeing Kris's expression started to laugh as they carried on driving towards the airport.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Having ridden through the night and morning Cate had stopped at a roadside diner for a well-earned rest and meal. Sat at the counter she had ordered a large breakfast full of fried goodies with a stack of pancakes for good measure. Having picked up the newspaper that had been left by another customer she sat flicking through the pages stopping every once in a while to read something whilst waiting for her food.

'Would you like some coffee hon?' The waitress asked from behind the counter.

'No thank you but if you wouldn't mind pouring some for my friend sat in the corner booth over there by the door, I'm sure she'd appreciate it, I'll have an OJ please.' Cate said not looking away from the page she was reading to even indicate whom she was talking about. The waitress did as she was asked taking a cup to the corner booth and filling it with fresh coffee.

'Your friend at the counter asked me to bring you over a cup.' The waitress said with a friendly smile. The waitress watched as Cate's friend got up taking the cup and walked over taking the seat next to Cate at the counter.

'So much for being out of sight.' She said to Cate once seated.

'You're just out of practice Jill that's all any way I'm the covert, undercover Angel.' Cate said still reading the paper.

'That is very true.' Jill smiled adding a little cream and sugar to her coffee.

'So, what are you doing following me Jill?'

'Just repaying a favour, that's all. Plus I have this to give to you as well.' Jill said taking a small box from the inside pocket of the denim jacket she was wearing and handing it to Cate. Opening it Cate found a small silver pendant of St. Christopher inside. Smiling she took the pendant out of the box holding it in her hand lifting it closer to her so she could see its detail a little more clearly.

'Kelly sent you then?' Cate asked as Jill nodded in response. 'So, you're here to keep an eye on me, watch over me and make sure I don't do anything reckless.'

'Pretty much yeah, don't be hard on her Cate, she's worried about you. It's what we big sisters do best.' Jill explained.

'So I'm beginning to see.' Cate chuckled as she put on the pendant. 'I'm not angry with Kelly, Jill, how could I be, but don't you have a career that you should be getting on with, you know that racing one that you go on about.' Cate teased. Pushing Cate playfully in her seat Jill laughed with her.

'I'm taking a well earned break to help out a friend so you'd better get used to me being around.'

'Jill, you don't even know where I'm going or how long for.'

'May be but then I've been following you for a while and I've got a good idea what you're heading in to and you'd do better to be in a car than on your bike.'

'Oh really, and where is it you thinking I'm heading to that I would need a car?' Cate asked with a wicked smile.

'The Cannonball Run, which if I'm correct usually starts in New York not Oklahoma.' Jill said looking at Cate with bemused look.

'You're right it does, not that it's admitted, but I have some friends in the right places. I may not be racing officially but I'm joining the race from the stop here.' Cate smiled her devilish smile.

'Here, there next check point of the race trail is here?' Jill asked smiling from ear to ear. Cate nodded as her breakfast arrived and was placed in front of her.

'Want to join me?' Cate asked as she began cutting in to her sausages and bacon.

'Definitely, but we're using my car.' Jill said as she called the waitress over to order herself a breakfast. 'Can't race on an empty stomach.' She said with a smile.

'True. Just remember it's not an actual racetrack, we'll have to watch our speed in case of old Smokey pulling us over.' Cate explained. 'I'll have my friends, who are some of the "officials" take my bike taken to L.A. for me, we'll meet it at the finish line.' Cate smiled at the thought. 'Have you spoken to Kelly yet or given her your theory on what I'm going to be doing?'

'Nope, not yet, are you going to tell her?' Jill asked as the waitress brought her over a bowl of fresh fruit salad.

'I don't think this is what she had pictured in her mind when I told her I had to get away and clear my head. She may think I'm just away having fun, not much else.' Cate said taking a drink from her OJ.

'You're just blowing off some steam, she'll understand that, I'll explain it to her if she won't hear it from you first, she'll understand, trust me.' Jill said reassuringly as she tucked in to her breakfast.

'Well let's get this eaten and get your car ready, we've got quite a drive ahead of us.'

To be continued… ;-)

* * *

So, there it is another Angels story finished... I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing. I love reading your reviews so thank you all for those as they really keep me going, I know someone wants more after I read them!! LOL! Until next time AJ5. ;-)


End file.
